Future In The Past
by Aaron M. Jones
Summary: Justin from the future sends Aaron Fauston back 20 years, to save his family from the destruction released by the council. Aaron has his own agenda, Save his wife, Alex Russo Fauston and a dark secret that Justin don't know of.What is his secret ?
1. Future & Past Collide

1.

The date January 19 the year was 2029 twenty years in the future. The Waverly Sub Station is exactly what it was now, it still was a sandwhich shop, but for five years now was also a subway station. Max Russo was now almost thirty years old and running the family business for six years now, ever since the loss of his powers . Justin coped and became very successful and teaching at WizTech University, following in his now departed dads footsteps. There were very few wizards left at WizTech so the remaining council let former wizards teach at the school, Justin Russo included. Justin taught advanced spell casting 101, like his father taught them. Every now and then he thought about his mom and his sister Alex, he missed them so very much but it was Aaron that was on his mind. He wondered how he was doing since it hurt him the most. Aaron loved Alex Fauston, his wife for fourteen wonderful years. Since Aaron was the only the only one of his kind. Aaron and Justin collaborated together every now and then. Aaron was the one with the powers that even exceeded the council, they dared no they even feared him to this day. They worked on potions and spells for time travel. Some worked but instead of going back, went forward more. Justin needed his sister back, she always made him push himself harder. Now without her he lacked that motivation he used to have, but it didn't stop him from trying. He knew Aaron could exceed the council, he could have done something. They could still be alive to this day if he did. He wondered why he didn't. Aaron and Justin's next meeting was coming up, maybe this time it will work. Justin looked at his watch one last time, and in a mysterious cloud of mystic energy Aaron showed up in front of him.

"Hello Justin," he said in a dissatisfied tone.

"Hello Aaron," Justin said speaking up. "Are you alright?"

"No I am not alright. I hate this , i the council for what they did to me, to you. I just want this spell to work right, I want to go back and change everything back."

"I know Aaron, I do to. I want my family and sister back to. " Aaron let out a deep sigh of relief and comfort. An idea popped into his head, why wasn't it thought of before.

"Justin I think I figured out how to go back, four words: Wizard mail, transportation spell. " Justin caught on to what he was saying, thinking it just might work. Justin even remembered a spell that just might work. Alex used it one time at WizTech trying to get back home, but them warn him that Evilinni was gonna rob him of his powers. All he had to do was cast a transportation spell on a piece of wizard mail. Justin knew that wizard mail always found its way to its destination no matter what. He just realized that what Aaron said could actually work. He made two notes, both with the exact same spell word for word. He kept one and wrote on the envelope of the other :Year 2009 to: Justin Russo, the secret lair. Aaron casted the transportation spell on the piece of wizard mail "Now Aaron do not run into yourself no matter what. Him and Alex have to meet on their own, in their time.

"Don't worry Justin, I know."

"Now Aaron you'll only have a 2 second gap to step through before him and me finish casting the same spell. Get ready, okay and please be careful . Tell my mom and dad that I love them."

"I will step-brother." Justin smiled and opened it and read aloud from the note."

11.

January 19, 2009

Justin Russo had recieved some wizard mail that day, and opened it, it intrigued him to learn a new spell and read it softly to himself. "FUTURE FORWARD,PRESENT PAST I WANT TO SEE FINALLY AT LAST." Aaron saw the spell working and stepped through and came out the other end before the spoken spell ended and found himself standing in front of Waverly Sub Station, noticing he was still in his robes. Aaron went down into an alley and with a few snaps of his fingers was now in a dark gray three piece suit. That was better now, he would have stuck out like a sore thumb. He stepped out, straightening his tie and looked at a newspaper for the days date., it read:January 19, 2009.

"It worked Justin, it worked. I won't let you down."


	2. 5 Russo's & A Fauston

Aaron let out a long sigh and stepped inside the Waverly Sub Station and saw Jerry and Theresa kissing each other behind the counter. He remembered that him and Alex used to be like that, so in love with each other. He sat down at a table in the back resting his arm, head in his hand. They stopped kissing and noticed they had a new customer. He was about to fall asleep when some one stood beside him, almost scaring him half to death. "Can I take you order, mr. "

"Yes you can, can I get a caffe mocco latte. Heavy on the latte and a little bit of sugar. Thank you very much" he said with a smile turning his head to see her standing there.

"That's funny I drink the same thing." When his eyes adjusted to the light it was Alex over him. He wanted to say something to her but kept to himself. He didn't want to embarass himself or say the wrong thing. He watched her walk away and soon saw Justin coming from the secret lair upstairs. He wondered what it looked like before its destruction. He finished off his drink and looked around to see if anybody was looking and with a flick of his hand the cup disappeared and reappeared in the kitchen with money on the table with a nice sizeable tip. He got up slowly, pushing his chair in. He went up to Jerry with a slow approach. "Hello, i'm looking for a Jerry Russo, is he here. It is important that I talk to him." A nice looking, somewhat of a built man turned to him. "I'm Jerry Russo and what has Alex done at school this time."

"Alex Russo is not why I am here. Could you show me the lair where we can talk in private, I would appreciate it." Jerry gulped hard and looked to his wife. "I'll be right back honey, okay " Theresa looked at him with a shockingly puzzled look on her face. Aaron and Jerry went into the lair. It was just as Aaron imagined it would be. "I'm sorry mr. Russo my name is Aaron Fauston. There is no easy way for me to say this but the council is brewing something up and it needs your attention. "

"What can I do, you know I am mortal right?"

"Yes I do, but I got to show you something, Just please when you see him you won't panic or tell anyone of this."Aaron looked around and soon found what he was looking for. He held the crystal ball in his hands and spoke an incantation.:FUTURE COLLIDES, JUSTIN ARISE. A finely dark bearded figure shown from within the ball and dark peaceful eyes looked upon his dad and spoke in an all to familiar voice. "Aaron, what did you do ? "Justin looked at Aaron then to his dad . "I guess you have some questions Mr. Russo. " Justin replied,.  
"Justin, son is that you?"  
"Yes dad, it is me. "  
"You look just so mature and older, how did you do that."  
"I didn't do anything, it is what time does to you."  
"You mean, you are from the future?"  
"Yes dad, i'm from 20 years in the future and everybody is doing fine. Max runs the family business now and doing a great job at it. Alex and mom are doing good too,"he said lying to himself. "I guess my brother in law forgot to mention that to you."  
"Son-in-law?" He looked Aaron over .


	3. A Family Secret

Aaron had a very distinctive look about him. His brown eyes, his hair and facial hair around his lips and on his chin. He wasn't sure he was gonna like him. When he looked back at the crystal ball, Justin was gone. Jerry looked back to Aaron, setting the crystal ball down. "So, you married my daughter," giving Aaron the third degree. "Yes, sir."  
"So how long have you been married to her?"  
"Fourteen wonderful years."  
"What year ?"  
February 14, 2015, Valentine's Day."  
"So that means you're from the future too?"  
"Yes I am, sir," vied with" I have something to tell you that I could not have told Justin. In two years time from this date you get your powers back, but there is no time for it, the future is in trouble. I need your help now."  
"How can I get them back my brother Kelbo has them now, he's the family wizard not me I gave them up."  
"I know you did, that's how I know your secret. I know you didn't give them up, you sacrificed them for a love of a mortal woman. You wanted love and acceptance over the powers of a wizard.,am I correct?" Jerry swallowed something down but it wasn't his pride it was his conscience giving way.  
"How did you know that? Don't tell my wife that. if she knew it would devistate her."  
"I won't trust me. I knew because you kept your powers hidden deep inside you for so long you forgot how to use it. When Alex was born and you held her in your arms for the first time, you casted out your powers. Now, I am returning the favor. If it wasn't for your love of Theresa, Alex wouldn't be here now, would she?"  
"You're right Aaron, none of my family would be. Can I ask you something personal. How did you two meet?" Aaron knew that question was coming."Well the first time was in high school, I transferred here for my Junior year."  
"So you have family here?"  
"No, I have no family, nobody. I was abandoned when I was just a baby. An elderly couple raised me before they passed away. At 16 I just started to raise my self. I needed schooling, so I came here. I sensed a family that had magical powers, I knew Alex was a wizard right away. I guess thats what drew me to her and vice versa."  
"I'm sory to hear that Mr. Fauston but like I said, what can I really do?"  
"You can do plenty, as you saw in the crystal ball, Justin did too and he had no magical power. He chose being mortal and his family over being a wizard. I noticed one thing about you Russo's, family always come first wizardry second."  
"You're right about that, I like to install family values in my kids. The only lessons you learn, are the lessons you teach if you know what I mean."  
"I know what you mean," Aaron implied. All of a sudden Aaron felt light headed and dizzy."If it's not a problem could I get a glass of water from you."  
"Oh sure, I bet that future trip from you drained your powers some."  
"No my powers never drain, they are eternal like me."  
"You mean, like you can never die kind of thing."  
"Oh no, this body can die, I can die. I just don't age. Yes I grow and mature in time and everything. I have been around for many centuries."  
"What about your younger self? he's older than Alex isn't he ?"  
"Sadly yes, he is many years older than Alex."  
"Oh great, she falls for an older man, that really makes me feel better," he said being fasicous.


	4. A Chance Meeting

Aaron heard the lair door open and saw all three Russo kids come in and behind them, Theresa. "Here's your water Aaron, I hope you feel better."  
"Thank you very much I really appreciate it." Aaron drunk it down in one big gulp. Aaron couldn't believe how young Justin looked to him, time really hadn't changed him much. It did Alex Russo though. She had that innocence and purity in her skin, her beauty irradiating around her. She still had that smile that made her eyes shine. It was her eyes and her deep soul he fell in love with, it's what made him love her like he did. It's why he proposed to her. Jerry looked at Aaron with a strange look on his face. "Do you know your back left shoulder is glowing?"  
"Oh no, I didn't think it would happen now."  
"Why, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing but did Alex have a strange birthmark on one of her shoulders?"  
"Yeah, now that I think about it yes she does, on her right shoulder I think, why ?"  
"Well that birthmark is a symbol of a rite of passage, a magic that links to soul mates together. When both symbols meet, they bond to form a perfect union. So she can't see me like this, she's got to see the other me. The me of this time." When the Russo kids reached the door Max looked to Justin. "Alex's shoulder is glowing, that is so cool."When Justin looked , the light was gone. "I didn't see anything Max, maybe you were just seeing things." Max knew he wasn't seeing things, it actually happened. When they came in they sat around the island counter and ate supper. Soon after Alex and Justin raced for the bathroom, Alex making it in before Justin did. She cleaned up her pretty face, removing what make-up she had on. Alex had always hated sunday's cause the next day meant school and teachers.

II

A handsome young man walked in to the school, his chin outlined his face, his deep dark brown eyes and strange yet wide smile made him really mysterious. He had just transferred over to this school for his Junior year. He looked around like he was lost, which he was. His semi long hair waved with him. Harper stood from a distance, looking at him. He was definately sexy. When he thought he knew where he was going he bumped into a dark haired girl, accidentally knocking her books to the floor.  
"I'm sorry miss, let me get those for you." He bent down grabbing her books, standing back up looking at her seeing her beautiful face."Here you go, miss. My name is Aaron, I am new here. Do you think you could point me the way to the principals office." Alex gave him a little smile. Little did both of them know the back of their shoulders were glowing. She pointed straight ahead and spoke to him." You go straight and make a left, you can't miss it and my name is Alex. It's nice to meet you Aaron." His deep brown eyes glared into hers. She liked the way his eyes shine when he smiles.


	5. New Kid In School

Aaron walked away as Harper found her way to Alex's Side. "So you like the new kid," Harper replied.  
"You mean like him or like,like him. I don't know , in a weird way I do. You know I"m with Zeke now."  
"Yeah, so would it bother you if I asked him out."  
"Oh no,go right ahead why should I care," she pffftt.  
"You do know he was crushing on you right? I will tell you this though when he's around you or you around him you know you light up. I mean your right shoulder really lights up. I noticed it and his left shoulder too."Alex didn't know what to say to that. Aaron soon came out of the princpals office and soon found himself bumping into her again."We got to stop meeting like this," he said with a grin on his face. He bent down again, this time their heads hit each other."I'll go down and get them for you." She just stood there with a small smile, looking to Harper then back to him."See," Harper softly whispered in her ear."Here you go," he replied handing her, her books back. "Oh, i'm looking for room 404, I have forth period spanish and I don't know where to go." Now it was unreal and coincidance, that they both had spanish together. "I got spanish same period, same class. I was just going that way, follow me."Aaron was a little shy to ask someone as lovely as her a question, but he did anyway."Since we got the same class, would you like me to carry your books for you." She wanted to blush a little and took half a second to look at him. No one had ever done that for her before. Not Dean, not Zeke or any other boyfriend she has ever had, looking at him longer now and spoke to him her face a little pink. "Yes you can, thank you for asking. Just so you know i'm involved with someone right now,i'm sorry."  
"Oh no, it's alright I was just wanting to be nice is all. I've noticed there is not alot of nice guys around here. One espescially, my first day here and a guy named Zeke wants to fight me." Alex's blushness went away and showed very little worry for Aaron. Why would Zeke want to fight someone so nice and friendly like Aaron. "He told me to back off his girl, she was his and his only and if he saw me around her again that we would fight." Alex's worry now became something personal. "Do you know who he is talking about," Alex lied to him, finding each other at room 404."Here's the room, Aaron and no I do not know." She walked into the room and soon before Aaron could step inside the room door slammed shut hard."I told you we would fight if I saw you around her." Aaron looked at Zeke in front of him. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Don't be stupid, i'm talking about Alex." He swung his arm with an uppercut surprising Aaron, landing his nose with his fist. That was the only lucky shot Aaron let him land but Aaron just would not throw a punch or kick at him. "Come on, fight back you punk." Aaron still wouldn't he didn't believe in fighting like that. He would only fight if it was a life or death situation. Alex heard the fighting from inside the classroom. "Oh no, Zeke, I hope Aaron's not hurting him." She looked out the classroom door window and saw blood coming from Aaron's nose. Zeke was hurting him. She noticed Aaron was not fighting back b ut now Zeke's punches were missing, realizing Aaron could take care of himself. Justin Russo soon saw Zeke running out of breath and the new kid bleeding. Alex was glad her brother showed up when he did. "Hey Zeke, man ease up he's new here, give him a break." Zeke looked at Justin, now out of breath." Yeah, okay sure after I hear his bones break."  
"Why you being like this, man."  
"He's done nothing but hit on my girlfriend, that's not cool with me."  
"Let's hear what he has to say before you jump to conclusions. Do you have anything to say."  
"Yes I do, I have been nothing but nice and friendly to her. Why Zeke wants to beat me up for that, I don't know why. I will always be nice and friendly to anybody I meet. Why don't you try it Zeke. It doesn't hurt to be a gentleman every once in a while she'd love you more for it." Zeke listened to him for a minute and ran at him, catching Aaron off guard making him fall flat and hard on his back with a sickening thud. Aaron just got back up dusting off his looked to Zeke and comed to realize that Aaron was right about everything. Zeke never opened doors, pulled out chairs or anything that nice for Alex. All he ever did for her was pay for half of his check at dinner and her to pay for her own.


	6. New Kid In School pt 2

Justin spoke up."Back off Zeke. He is right if you really think about it."He didn't want to think about it . Aaron was getting frustrated at Zeke and didn't care if someone, anyone was watching him. He held out his arms, palms out fingers apart. Zeke just laughed and came at him one last time. Aaron's hands illuminated and with a powerful force kept him in his place, frozen still in his tracks. "Why don't you leave me alone and stop bothering me before I do something I know I will regret doing, now go take a long hike." Aaron snapped his fingers making Zeke vanish and appear on top of the tallest, highest mountain he could think of. Aaron looked to Justin, looking at him. "How did you do that without a wand, and without rhyming." Aaron looked up to Justin and let out a sigh."Please forgive me, but I am not no wizard I am something else. Please don't tell Alex, I don't want her scared of me. I like her alot, I like her like a friend. You understand that don't you."  
"Yes I do, if I were you turning around would not be a good idea if I were you."  
"She's standing behind me isn't she?"  
"Yeah, she is." Aaron turned around anyway and saw her looking mad at him, slapping his face hard and said angrily. "I hate you, why did you do that to him." The bell to end school rang and Alex had ran off. Harper just looked at Aaron dissgusted. She wasn't going to ask him out now. She followed behind Alex, trying to stop her and succeeded in doing so. Aaron wanted to catch her and apologize but Justin had stopped him. "Let her go, she'll be fine. Harper comforts her, don't worry about it."  
"I'm sorry but I feel like I have to worry. I'm just like that, when you raise yourself you feel obligated."  
"Raise yourself? You mean you are an orphan."  
"Yeah, but I was never in an orphanage. For three years now I've been on my own." Aaron's stomach started to feel pain and hungry at the same time.  
"Alex is going to hate me for this but are you hungry?" Aaron just shook his head up and down.  
"Come with me to my place, maybe my parents can squeeze another place for you at the table." Justin placed Aaron's arm over his shoulder and help him move. Harper's breath slowed before she talked to Alex. "Why'd you run off like that ? is something wrong?" Alex turned to Harper almost wanting to cry but didn't. "Does it have to do with the new guy you met today?"  
"Well yes, he's been nothing but nice to me. He carried my books for me on our way to spanish class together. I like that he's a gentleman, but I found out something about him when he fought Zeke."  
"He fought, Zeke. Who won?"  
"That doesn't matter, Aaron's like me Harper, he's like a wizard but he is something else and it scared me. That's why I ran. I wanted to kiss him and thank him for defending me. Instead I slapped him and told himI hated him. I don't hate him harper. Why would I do That?"  
"LIke you said, you were scared. Maybe you were scared to show your feelings for him. I mean what has Zeke done nice for you. What has he ever done for you. Maybe for once a nice guy wants to find someone like you in his life." Alex thought about Harper's words on her way home. She saw Justin and someone he was helping inside waverly place. "Justin what are you doing, I don't want him in our house."  
"Alex please, he's hurting. He needs our help. Could you swallow some pride and help me carry him." She sighed and looked at Aaron, his nose dripping little blood and back with dark bruises showing through his shirt. "Oh, alright." She picked his other arm, drapping it around her shoulders. This was the last thing she wanted to do. Aaron's eyes began to twitch and close a little and his hands began to glow again like they did before. His broken nose began to slowly heal and his back soon as well.


	7. A Painful Conversation

Aaron began to slowly come to, finding himself now laying down on a couch. It scared him finding himself some where else, some where new. He shot up standing on his feet, looking at three new people he never met or seen before. A big yest almost bulky man spoke up. 'Do you know you talk in your sleep. And who is after you?" Aaron just looked at the man with almost an evil stare that could scare anyone. "No one is after me, now leave me alone," he almost spoke in a high tone but not a yell. He ran off toward the door when the man spoke again. "Where you gonna go ?"  
"I don't know and I don't care. Why should anyone care about me any way. Why should I start now. I thought I finally had at least one friend, I was wrong. I am alone. I'll ALWAYS BE ALONE," he screamed.  
"You mean, you have no place to go to, no home ?" Aaron turned around to face him almost coming into tears. The guy had finally pulled his last string.  
"Yeah that's right NO HOME, NO FAMILY you happy now. " His voice now finding its power.. "NOW BACK OFF." His voice now actually pushing him fast and hard into a wall behind him. He couldn't believe the power this kid had in him. Justin and Max stood in front of Aaron, keeping him from the front door, their wands raised. "Let him go boys, there's nothing we can do for him," their father said. They lowered their wands and moved away. Aaron looked to their father now trying to get off the wall."I'm sorry sir, I truly am. I want to say but I really can't please understand that." Jerry looked to him with an understanding look and a small grin. Aaron raised his right arm and in a different glow pealed him from the wall and healed any bruises, scratches and broken bones he might have."Aren't you going to eat anything,"Justin said to Aaron.  
"No, I don't think I will, thank you anyway. I understand if i'm not welcomed here. So, I better not, thank you for the hospitality."Aaron walked off and to the door, holding his growling stomach in. Justin was the only one who wanted to know more about him. He wanted to know how he does his magic with his hands. It was amazing and interesting to him. Jerry was amazed at him too, his magic almost pronounced a great deadly threat. He saw he knew how to use it and use it for a greater good far beyond his own. The night just went on and the Russo's had their family supper."So Alex, how was your day in school today?" She looked to her dad and set down her fork. "May I be excused from dinner." She ran up to her room and sat on her bed, her arms around her legs. As she just rocked back and forth the rest of them kept eating. Jerry soon looked to his wife."Did I say something wrong to her."  
"No honey, you didn't. I'll go so see what is wronk with her." They had finished eating and while Justin and Max cleaned up the dishes, Theresa went up to see what was wrong with her daughter."Honey, can I come in. I want to talk to you. Is something wrong ?"Alex wiped away the wetness on her face and spoke up. "You can come in mom." She opened the door and stepped inside.


	8. The MotherDaughter Talk

"You want to talk to me about something." She looked to her mom with a look of guilt and sadness on her face. "Mom I think I made a friend of mine mad at me, I want to apologize but I'm not sure if that friend will accept ."  
"Are you talking about Harper."  
"No it's not Harper. I made a new friend in school. He was really nice to me and everything. He made me smile. He even carried my books for me on our way to Spanish class. Then Zeke came along, they got in a fight and he did something to Zeke. He defended me and now he's gone and probably won't talk to me anymore. He considered me a friend. What can I do?"  
"Does it have to do with that guy you and Justin brought in?" She didn't want to say yes and she didn't want to say no either. "Kinda, sorta. I really like him mom. He is nice to me, you saw how nice he was. He helped father."  
"Yes , he is nice. To be honest you glow around him. I think he makes you happy, doesn't he?"  
"Yes he does mom. He's not like my past boyfriends,he's nicer and decent." She agreed with her daughter there, little did they know he was sitting on the roof, listening a little bit to them. He smiled and just layed back, looking up at the moon and stars above. He could not stop thinking about Alex all night, soon finding himself fast asleep. For so long, he finally was sleeping soundly with Alex on his mind.

III.

It was a wonderful, beautiful Tuesday morning, Aaron thought to himself waking up from a peaceful sleep. "Well, off to school." He said, talking to himself. As soon as he would get there he would find Alex and apologize for what he said the night before to her. He felt really bad for it. With a snap of his fingers disappeared and reappeared at the school clean and in clean clothes. He let out a sigh, walking inside seeing Alex and Harper laughing and talking. Maybe it would be a bad idea for he saw Justin and Zeke. Alex saw him come in the school and smile. Aaron smiled back and walked away."I'll be right back Harper." She rushed to find him before the bell rang and did. "Aaron, wait can I talk to you, it's important." The bell had rang and Aaron and Alex were the only ones in the hallway now."I wanted to apologize to you Aaron. I really hope you can accept it."  
"I can and I will. Besides I wanted to apologize to you too. I'm really sorry about last night and I did not mean what I said. I really do want you as a friend, a really good friend. It's just hard for me, you know. You have parents and two brothers, I don't. You have all the things I want , is that to much to ask."She placed a hand to the side of his face, loving the feel of his skin on her hand. He raised his hand to hers, and took holding hers in his. For some reason there was something he wanted to do and hesitated for only a second and did it any way. He loved her eyes, her smile, her lips. He leaned in and kissed her deeply and passionate, with only love for her. She moved in closer to him, wrapping her arms around him.


	9. An Endless Night

Alex accepted the fact he did that, and gave it back to him. When the kiss finally ended, she whispered in his ear."I broke it off with Zeke."  
"Why did you do that?"  
" I had a long talk with my mom last night. She helped me see something that was right in front of my eyes. I want you as my boyfriend." She said smiling without blushing."Only if you agree to be my girlfriend."  
"I can agree to that." The bell finally rang for lunch and they headed that way hand in hand. They never seperated that day, until it came time for her to go home." I got to go Aaron, my parents are probably worried about me. I missed supper. Do you have some place to go?"  
"No I do not, I would like to though."  
"Maybe my parents would let you sleep on our couch for tonight."  
"I don't think they would want me there. I don't think they'll ever forget what I did."  
"Well, I want you there Aaron." She smiled at him with love in her eyes. That convinced him to at least try and he was going to but his stomach wanted food."What was that?" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry, i'm just getting hungry is all."  
"Me too, why don't we go some where and eat." He looked to her with a smile. "I'm in the mood for some Italian food, Aaron."  
"Alright, just hold on really tight to me. You are gonna love this."She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his nose. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. When he opened them they found themselves in Paris,france. There was a single table with a long stem rose and two lit candles with two tall wine glasses. "Where are we, Aaron?"  
"We are in Paris,France going to eat some french food," vied with,"it's beautiful here."  
"Well it's not as beautiful as you are, and I mean that too." She blushed and looked to the ground. Why does he always do that, say those great things, those heart felt words she thought to herself. They sat down to eat, looking at each other. Something was happening, there was a burning heat between them now and eating was the last thing that was on their minds. Aaron pushed everything off the table, glass breaking and shattering. They kissed each other with a raw emotion, their bodies rubbing together with passion and lust. He kissed every inch of her neck making her bite her lip. This felt right for the two of them. She pulled off his shirt, his sexy muscular chest heaving along with her. He slowly took off her shirt, revealing soft, beautiful skin and a white silk bra. He traveled his hands on to her belly , his lips soon found his hands, kissing her stomach , making her bite her lip more. Two words slowly escaped her."Don't stop." Soon he found himself removing her pants . This was the love of a man that loved her. Craved her. Her hands traveled his waist, loosening his belt slowly removing his. Their bodies pressed together, better now, meshing with each others moves. This was the first time she made love to a man that loved her just so much, she didn't want to mess it up. He knew she couldn't mess anything up, just her being here with him, loving each other like this was all he ever wanted. Love of a beautiful woman that loved him as much as he loved her. The more they loved each other like this the world seemed to matter less and less. The only two people that mattered was Aaron Fauston and Alex Russo. They couldn't help the love they had for each other. After a while, when they had stopped she layed her head on his caring chest, hearing his heart beat for her. "Aaron, should we have done that , I don't want either of us to regret we did this." Aaron put a hand to her chin and pulled her head up so she could look into his eyes."I will never regret this for the rest of my life. You shouldn't either, this was bound to happen." He smiled at her and kissed her lips. His words comforted her, until she looked at her watch on the ground."Oh no Aaron i'm late. I got to get home." She rushed to get her clothes back on as Aaron just watched her, smiling widely."What's so funny Aaron?"  
"Nothing , your just amazing is all." She smiled back at him, looking at his half naked body. "You are amazing yourself. Can you get me back now please." He put his clothes back on , still smiling at her. "Are you ready?"  
"Yes I am." Before they both closed their eyes they kissed. They had kept their eyes closed, as they ended up standing in the middle of the living room, still deeply passionately kissing each other not knowing the rest of the family was watching them. Before she could wrap her arms around his neck her father coughed. "Oh, hey dad. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life. "  
"I love him daddy and what I do is none of your business."  
"What did you say young lady." Vied with" I forbid you to ever see him again." Theresa shot her head to her husband."Jerry we need to talk right now." Alex looked to her mom in shoc, she was going to take her side for once. "Honey go to your room, we'll talk when I get done with your father." She went to her room and laid down on her bed.


	10. A Promised Conversation

Alex saw something in her room that scared her,Justin. "I heard mom and dad arguing about Aaron. Are you alright?"  
"Yeah I'm fine Justin. Can I ask you a question though ?"  
"Sure, what is it ?"  
"You love Juliet don't you ? I mean love her enough to know she's the one for you. Love her enough to ask her to marry you?"  
"Oh Alex, you and him really did it, didn't you? I can tell by the look on your face. You want him to be the one don't you ? You want him to ask you the question." She felt embarrassed by his questions, but took some time to her self to anwser them truly and honestly. "Will this stay between us. Promise me you won't tell mom and dad about this."  
"Yes, I promise Alex." He said being sincere.  
"Yes Justin, me and Aaron did, it was wonderful and amazing and I don't regret it. He really loves me and I really love him too. There is no one else i'd rather be with than him, he completes me. I just wish dad can accept that. I want him to see it." Theresa stood at her daughters bedroom door listening to the conversation between Alex and Justin. " And yes I want to marry him , if he ever asked me. I want to be like mom and dad when they're not yelling at us or even each other. I want that in between feeling." She was saying as she began crying in front of her brother, she never had before.  
"Oh Alex, it's alright." He hugged her close and before he left the room said something that got her hopes up. Something he couldn't tell mom and dad but told his sister first."So you know Alex, I know it will happen for you cause it already has me. I'm afraid to tell mom and dad I proposed to Juliet and she said yes and as your older brother, I do know as a matter of fact he will ask you to be his wife. I've seen the way you and him are in school. You're perfect together, like your already married to each other," he said reassuringly. When justin opened her bedroom door their, there mother stood. "Mom, how long have you been standing there?"  
"Long enough to do this." She hugged him hard and lovingly. "Congratulations son, I 'm so proud of you. I know you will make Juliet a happy woman." Justin was speechless. Alex sat up in her bed with tears running down her face. "Justin, could you leave me and Alex alone?"  
"Sure mom but please take it easy on her. She's never been this happy before. I've never seen her that happy before."  
"Justin, go!" He left his sisters room and closed the door behind him. She sat on the bed and moved closer to Alex. "Did you mean what you said about me and your dad?"  
"Yes mom, I meant every word. I want the in between. I've always hated it when you fought and argued. I don't like it at all. "  
"I'm sorry honey, I'll talk to him about that. The first thing I want to know is why ?"  
"Why, what mom?"  
"You know what you and him did."  
"Oh, it just happened. We didn't expect it but it still happened. I don't regret that mom, and neither does he. We love each other enough to know that we belong together, we complete each other. We just belong. I feel like he's my soul mate mom." Theresa understood that all to well, she remembered when she met Jerry for the first time, their first date together. "Honey, we just worry about you. You're too young to get pregnant or hurt like that. Me and your dad worry that alot about you, more than you know."  
"Mom, how did you know dad was the one for you? And how old were you when you were pregnant with Justin?"  
"Those are good questions Honey. Well I knew your dad was the one for me since I first saw him for our first date. I was probably almost your age when I was pregnant with Justin. That's why I don't want you to make the same mistakes I made. I rasied you better than that."  
"So your saying Justin was a mistake."  
"No i'm not honey, you just don't want to get pregnant right now at your age. Do you think Aaron is the one for you."  
"Yes I do, with all my heart mom." She could see the sincerity and honesty on her daughters face. "Why don't you go to bed honey, alright?"  
"Okay mom and I love you."  
"I love you too, honey." Theresa closed the room door when Aaron suddenly appeared. "Aaron, what are you doing here?"  
"I had to see you, i'm sorry."  
"Well i'm glad your here, come here." She held her arms out to him, just wanting to hug him, hold him close to her. There eyes glued to each other, they kissed again and he slowly layed her back down flat onto her bed. They would have shared another passionate moment but she broke the kiss. "I'm sorry Aaron, i do want this again but now is not a good time, okay."  
"Okay babe, I understand that completely." He kissed her forehead then her lips good night." I love you, see you in school tomorrow."  
"See you in school, and I love you too."


	11. Eternal Living

Alex had watched him vanish in a puff of smoke. She smiled until she finally fell asleep. Aaron appeared on the roof of the building, closing his eyes. He felt it was the right time , do this when she was asleep. He closed his eyes tighter and fell into a deep trance, leaving his shell and full of mystical magic floating, glowing with a strange mystical energy that should have been his aura, his soul. He found his way to her, what face this energy took looked like the body it inhabited and looked at her beautiful face, sleeping so peaceful and innocent. He was and is giving her a gift, a gift like his. It reached out for her, for her heart. It touched he heart, making her body jump. It had made her heart glow bright as well her birthmark. He heart beated fast and a small smile crossed her face. Some how she could feel him close to her. The energy that hovered over her now found its way back to its shell. From the trance Aaron opened his eyes and layed back, his hands behind his head. He knew he didn't want to be the only one of his kind and now he wasn't, he had her.

May 20,2029  
Justin had went to Waverly Hills Cemetary to talk to his parents and wish Alex a happy 36th Birthday. He missed them all so much and tears fell off his face, landing on the cold hard ground, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. At first he thought it was just the wind, when some one spoke up . "Why you cry Justin, I know you miss them. I miss them too. If only Aaron was there, he could have saved them, he saved me." Justin looked around to see a very beautiful woman with long silky black hair. "Alex, is that you ?"  
"Yes, it's me Justin. Who else would it be."  
"But you died. I saw you die with my own two eyes. You you told me before you died to take care of Jerimiah, Theresa and Maxwell, don't you remember. They're students at wiztech now."  
"Justin. I have no idea what you are talking about, I never died."  
"Yes you did, i held you in my arms. You said when the time comes to send Aaron to the past. That time had come, so I did." It hit Justin as to what could have happened, Aaron had did something in the past. Something that changed. "Alex, where's your wand at ?"  
"I don't need it anymore. I'm like Aaron now, I can do magic with my hands now."  
"Of course, now it makes sense. He made you immortal so you could never die. Why would he do that, he promised me he wouldn't mess with the past."  
"So you wanted me dead. I hate you Justin." She slapped his face and used her magic on him, pushing him, making him break their parents tombstones. "Alex please, listen to me. A force known as 'The Emptiness' consumes powers. They destroy human and wizard kind alike. With you being alive now, they'll find you. They can't do that."  
"Maybe Aaron had a reason for doing what he did."  
"Yeah, a selfish and stupid one," Justin replied.  
"I think he did it out of love and cared about me. Well I love him, Justin. I believe he wouldn't have done what he did if he loved me. Give him a chance, he might know what he is doing."


	12. The Calling

January 22,2009

Alex woke up from a peaceful sleep, bathed, got dressed ready for a new day at school cause she knew Aaron would be there. "Honey, are you ready for school."  
"I'll be right down, mom." All of a sudden she wasn't feeling so good and got very light headed and dizzy ."I'll be down in a minute." She took a little time and soon came down. "Are you alright Alex, honey. For soem reason you look different ."  
"Do I ? What do you mean dad ?"  
"I mean you got more color than usual. You got a shine that I just can't point out."  
"Oh, okay." When she got to school she looked around for Aaron but he was no where to be seen. When fourth period spanish came his seat was empty. She missed him and hoped that he was alright. For the next few days he still wasn't aroubd in school and she began to worry, really worry about him. When she got home, she wanted to cry. She was hoping him and her could do something this weekend, but that wasn't going to happen. His being gone was getting to her. It was the first Monday and Jerry gathered the kids for wizard training. "Okay kids, pull out your wands. I'm going to teach you a new spell. Justin and Max pulled out their wands. When Alex pulled out her wand , a strange spark made it jump out of her hand. That was odd, that was the first time that happened before. When she went to pick it up did it again. "It's alright Alex, you can just watch," Jerry explained."This spell is called Gravitea Attractum. It pulls objects and people close to you if you don't want to walk to it. Justin, go ahead. " Before Justin could speak the words the crystal ball vanished with sparks of mesmerizing light and appeared in Alex's hands."Okay, very funny Alex. How did you do that if you can't use your wand."  
"I just thought of how that was a stupid spell and imagined it in my hands is all."  
"Okay Alex, now put it back where it belongs." She thought of why would she need this spell in real life and the ball vanished the same way and back in its spot.  
"Okay class is dismissed. Alex stay, I need to talk to you." Justin and Max left, leaving Alex and her dad alone in the room. "Okay honey, I think I know why your wand is rejecting you. Now be honest and tell me the truth you won't be in trouble. Did you and Aaron..." Theresa over heard and stopped her husband mid-sentence."Jerry could you come in the kitchen, please."  
"You're lucky young lady." He left the room and Alex put a hand to her head, feeling really hot all of a sudden. "Please Aaron, come back, I have something I really need to talk to you about," she whispered softly to herself. She just suddenly got real light headed again and passed out and fell to the floor with a hard thud. Theresa's motherly instincts kicked in and hurried to her daughters side. "Honey, call 9-1-1 Alex isn't waking up." Jerry dialed and in half an hour ambulence sirens blared. Justin heard the sounds and saw them pull up and left his room to his parents over Alex."Oh my god Alex, is she going to be alright?"  
"Yeah, she'll be fine now, honey." Theresa said to her son. Alex was put on a stretcher and rushed into the hospital when Alex lay limp. The doctor had observed Alex Russo's condition and soon stepped into the waiting room where her family was. "Well mr. and mrs. Russo she'll be fine for now. She had a faint spell and it had put her into a coma," the doctor said. Theresa and Jerry looked to each other when he said coma. Alex's eyes began to twitch and finally closed. This was the time Alex needed Aaron. The look on Jerry's face turned to rage. He had knew it, they never should have met. He knew Aaron was bad for her, while Theresa thought differently. "She'll have to stay for observation. I will call if her situation changes. " Some where far away Aaron could sense her pain and in a fog of mystic smoke appeared in the hospital room where she layed. He stood close to her and took her hand in his."I'm here my love, i'm sorry if I haven't been around much. I should have told you, I just couldn't. I want you to have this." He pulled out a precious gem he had collected over time. "Make a wish on the gem and I will always be here with you." Little did Aaron know Jerry sat in a chair in the dark behind him. Behind Jerry was the Aaron of the future. "Jerry, let him talk to her. She needs to hear him, it is important."  
"Did you know she was in a coma, Aaron."  
"Not until I felt her pain. She had become part of the Emptiness, it hurt her parents emotionally. The reason he had to leave is because he's been called by The Calling. They tell him everything thats been going on. They send him on a two year journey to look for gem stones with special power that can send the emptiness back, trap it forever. What he's about to say to her is going to wake her up, be ready."  
"Alex I hate saying this to you, but I got to leave for a while. I promise you this . I am coming back for you in two years, wait for me. Please always think about me. Don't let a day pass that i'm forgotten. Don't forget me, just love me no matter what. That's why I did what I did. Now you are being called, you are going to be eternal like me now. Our two souls will be forever connected as one." Jerry for the first time felt tears roll down his face and fall. He finally saw the love Aaron had for her. Aaron turned around and saw Jerry, sitting there in the dark. "How long have you been sitting there?"  
"Long enough to see you pledge your love for her. I'm sorry for being like I was. Anwser me this, do you plan on asking her to marry you?"  
"Yes sir, when I come back. Do I have your blessing."  
"Yes you do, just please do as you promised her come back and marry her.  
"Yes, I will. I promise you Mr. Russo."  
"She's like that cause she's becoming like me. Her magic is going through changes, but she will always be your baby."  
"I got you, go Aaron. I don't think you want to be here when she wakes up." Aaron left the way he came. As soon as he did that Jerry saw tears come from his daughters face, and her eyes opened."Why you got to leave me," she said atop her lungs. tears poured down her eyes as she sat up. Jerry got up from the chair going to his daughters side."It's alright Honey, I know. It's going to be alright, I'm just glad you are okay. So you know, his leaving is only temporary, it's not permanent. He is coming back for you." She smiled and hugged her dad back lovingly. The next day Alex went back to school.


	13. Old Friendships

April 14, 2009

Alex was slowly feeling a change. She didn't care what the other kids had to say about her behind her back, she loved the power that Aaron bestowed apon her. Each time she used that magic, she thought of Aaron. God how she missed him and tears would begin to form but would never let them fall . She was stronger than that.

June 20, 2009

Though it was still her junior year she checked out colleges, to see which one she wanted to go to. She liked NYU cause it was right by home and she didn't want to be away from her family. It wasn't until she saw him coming down the hallway. He had changed, Dean looked good. She wondered how she would look to him. "Hey Alex, you looking good. Did you do something different to your hair." Other than Aaron he was the other that knew how to make her smile when she needed it. "Hey, Dean." She smiled back at him. "Now I know what it is Russo, you're engaged aren't you. Who is he ?" She smiled sweetly at him ."Yeah, kind of sorta."  
"So who's the lucky guy."  
"His name is Aaron Fauston, but he isn't here right now."  
"That's not cool, he needs to be always be here for you, I definately would." She knew that was true, but she knew he was going to come back. He promised her he would. "So Russo, would you like to do something together some time, maybe this weekend."  
"I would love to ." There was something about him, maybe its that he was here and Aaron wasn't. "Dinner ?"  
"I don't know, it's a little too soon for me right now. Maybe some other time." A couple of weeks had passed and she found her self face to face with dean again. She kinda liked being around Dean again, though they were once an item in high school. That's all it was with him though, an item. Yes Dean cared for her and had feelings for her too. His feelings were only feelings only. He was never really good at showing emotions. He only showed thoughtfullness, that's what Alex thought any way. Aaron was different, he wore his heart ou ton his sleeve and shared his emotions. He was gentle and caring yet sweet and sensitive too, that's why she loved and still loves Aaron. She would never give that feeling to any one except Aaron. A month had passed and ALex and Dean had started seeing more and more of each other. "Can I ask you something Russo ?"  
"Yeah sure, what is it ?" What he was about to ask surprised in the fullest."Two years is a long time for someone as sweet like you to wait. So I was wondering, instead of us being like this could we be that item again, you know like we were in high school?"  
"I don't know, I want to I really do. It's just I don't want to be unfaithful to him. He's not you, I do love him." Dean felt broken and completely understood. Alex stood on her tiptoes and kissed him anwsering his question. "I will for now, okay ?"  
"Okay,Russo." She hated when he called her by her last name , but right now she really did not care.


	14. A Vision Among Dreams

July14th, 2009

That night Alex was having a guilty conscience about all of this and was having a hard time. After a while of fighting sleep she finally dozed off into a deep sleep. She tossed and turned dreaming, not realizing her dream was not a normal dream, she was having a vision of the future. She saw herself exactly how she looked now but with more of a voluptuous body and longer hair. Time did not change her natural beauty. She sat five places at the kitchen table and went back to cooking supper the mortal way. "Honey, I'm home," Aaron replied. "That smells good, what are you cooking any way ?"  
"That is a surprise. Where are the kids?"  
"They are still with Uncle Justin. He was teaching them a new spell to cast. He told me he would bring them when there lessons were over with."  
"Okay, sweetie." Aaron held his beautiful wife close to him and kissed her. That love and passion still burned like it had when they was in high school had not changed. They were perfectly happily still in love with each other. When the front door opened Jerimiah went,"Eww gross you two. If you're going to do that do it in private." Jerimiah was sometimes arrogant and shallow-minded sometimes other than that he was a good kid. Theresa was her brothers complete opposite. She was alot like Justin, very smart yet she was as pretty as her mom in every way. Maxwell was alot like her brother Max, so full of spirit and spunk and goofy at times as well. Alex shot up in bed waking up in a cold hard sweat screaming out his name. "Aaron"

September 9th, 2009

Another month had passed and Alex and Dean had been together now. That dream had seemed so real to her, it had just hit her like a ton of bricks. That Aaron looked like the guy who ordered that Caffe Mocco Latte. Exact same look and every thing. She just shook it off and laid down in her bed. She looked at her reflection in the gemstone Aaron left her before she left. She just stared at it for hours wondering why he left it in her care. Her eyes must have been playing tricks on her or something, but she could have sworn she saw Aaron's face on the inside. "Are you going to pick it up and talk to me." The voice in the gemstone gestured. No her eyes didn't she did see him. She leaned over her bed and picked up the gemstone. Tears had formed in her eyes.'Why did you leave me like that ? Please, tell me why ? Did I do something wrong?"  
"No you didn't do anything wrong. I left cause I had no choice, I had been called by the Calling. One day you will too. I do have something to tell you though. 'The Calling' had sent me to be your guardian. That's all they wanted me to be to you. I wasn't suppose to fall in love with the one I was and is suppose to protect. But I did fall in love, that's why I had to make you like me, Eternal. I'm really sorry. Have you had a vision yet ?"  
"What do you mean a vision?"  
"I mean have you seen a glimpse of a future you were happy in ?"  
"Yes I have. I thought I was dreaming it, why ?"  
"Cause that is the future i'm trying to bring to the world, a great one but something is stopping it for some reason. So please trust me and keep loving me like I love you right now. Oh, one last thing when Christmas comes expect some thing from me. I miss you so very much."  
"Wait Aaron, don't go. I want you to know I miss you too and wish you were here with me right now." He heard her words echo in his mind as the glowing gemstone had turned into a ring with a small message attached to it. She opened the message and it read : Alex. my eternal and forever love except this ring as a token of my love and hand in marriage to me. She looked at the gemstone now the size of a diamond ring and inside it an image of the two of them holding each other lovingly tight and kissing like they were the only two people left in the world. She wanted to cry tears of joy, tears that told her no one could fill that spot in her heart like Aaron could. How could, how did he find that image. That was the image from there trip from Paris taking her back home. She couldn't help but smile as a single tear fell from her face and whispered in the night. "Yes Aaron I will, I will accept your proposal, I will marry you." She placed it on her finger where any engagement ring would go. She fell back to sleep, smiling that it finally happened for her like it did Justin. The morning had come and she shot up from her bed."Justin...Justin, where are you. I have something to tell you." She finally found him eating breakfast with Max and the rest of the family." Alex honey, get dressed you'll be late for school," Jerry replied.  
"Justin remeber the talk we had, it finally happened. You were right." She said cheerfully smiling from ear to ear.  
"What do you mean, Alex ?"  
"This ?" She showed him the worlds most beautiful diamond ring with an image of her and Aaron kissing, holding each other on the finger that made it an engagement ring. "Oh alex, it's awesome. That is so cool. And just so you know I told you so." He hugged his sister, lifitng her off the ground and puting her back down. Jerry and Theresa just took glances to each other then to Alex. "Okay, Justin what is going on and I want to know about it right now," Jerry demanded. "Don't you get it dad, Alex is engaged to Aaron and she excepted. It's awesome. maybe we can do a double wedding now, huh sis." She never thought of it right now, but Jerry didn't look to happy about it though. Aaron did ask him for his blessing. His little girl was about to turn 18 years old and too young to get married right now. All he wanted is for his little girl to be happy . If she was happy with Aaron, then he would just have to accept that. "Oh Alex, why? You're still too young. I think you are gonna make a mistake with this, think about it." She had thought about it, she had also thought about that vision she had too. That's what helped her make up her mind.


	15. A Christmas To Remember

October 19th, 2009

A month had passed and Alex had to to the hardest thing in her life, break it off with Dean. When she showed him the ring he backed off and never spoke or contacted her again. She didn't mind it so much, it was just the wait she hated. She just wanted time to speed up. Each wizard class her father taught she excelled in even though her wand was now out of the question . The wizard in her was still there but the part of her that wasn't just made her think of Aaron more, she just wanted to break down in front of her father and brothers. She knew she had to stay strong for her and Aaron, and that she did.

December 5th, 2009

Alex was excited about christmas, only because Aaron was sending her a gift. What ever it was made her feel like a little girl again. Justin saw his sisters face light up . Whatever his gift was going to be for her just made her giddy and Justin liked her like this. Almost two weeks had passed and it began snowing in New York city. It was the day before Christmas eve. "Okay kids, you can each open one gift on christmas eve. The rest on Christmas." Max was the first one to wake up on christmas eve morning and saw someone standing in front of the tree with a big red ribbon around his neck. "You must be Aaron."  
"Yes I am. I want to surprise Alex, alright."  
"Okay, got you." The rest of them woke up, Alex falling behind, rubbing sleep out of her eyes still. When Theresa entered the room first, she screamed. Some one had broke in their house but with a big red ribbon on him.  
"Please, it's a surprise for Alex,Shhh." Justin saw Aaron and thought Alex would love this gift. They were all still in their pajamas and Alex came in, still half asleep. Her hair all messed up. Jerry handed out one gift each, seeing Aaron."Alex, close your eyes you have a really special gift some one wants you to open,'' Justin told her. He helped her off the couch and up close and personal to her one gift, the one from Aaron."Hey guys let's let Alex open hers first, okay." Jerry,Theresa and Max agreed. Okay Alex, you can open your eyes now." She opened them, now trying to adjust to the light making out a red ribbon around some ones christmas gift spoke to her. "Merry Christmas love." It took her a moment to realize it was Aaron standing right in front of her. "Can i take my gift to my room and open the rest of it." " Justin had never laughed so hard, that was a good and priceless joke he ever heard. She knew she meant what she said, instead she just wrapped her arms around him and his around her and they shared their first Christmas kiss. Justin, Max, Theresa, and Jerry all opened there one gift. "I thought it was for two years you were gonna be gone for."  
"I thought so too, I guess a higher power than the calling interferred. I believe that higher power is love, and christmas time is a time of great love so here I am. Oh god, did I miss you. I also have great news for you. You know that vision you had, I found the source as to why it wouldn't happen, I followed it. It's here in this room with us. I can expell its source and that future can happen."  
"You meanthat vision is real?"  
"Yes, it was a reality we created together." Out far in the distance the Aaron of the future heard there conversation. "How could that be, the emptiness didn't exist yet or did it. It had to be created and released the same year. But who or what had that kind of power to do so. It had hit him hard like a ton of bricks through a glass window. He should have thought it through, the family wizard. The family wizard but something or some one had to help create something so great or even unleash it . Aaron was just as persistent now to find out and vanished. Back in the Russo house, Jerry spoke to Aaron. "If we knew you were going to be here, we would have gotten you something. Something you could have opened with us."  
"Oh no Mr. Russo I already got the two gifts I want. The first one is right here beside Alex. The other gift is acceptance of being part of your family. Just having this is all I need in my life." Vied with," Oh Alex, can you help me with something. Hold out your hands cause I can't do this on my own."  
Alright, like this." She held both hands out to him and he put his on hers, they had fit perfectly together and their fingertips lit up. "I'm just completing what I had started?"  
"What do you mean by completing what you started?"  
"I mean your eternal immortality. Why do you think you feel different and for some time now. You are only seeing half the world as it is. I'm gonna help you see the wholeness of the world."


	16. A Christmas To Remember Pt 2

"Will I still be a wizard."  
"Yes and no the concept is the same, the magic is different though. Here i'll show you what I mean. Grab your wand ." She tried to grab her wand and it jumped out of her hand. "Your wand didn't recognize you. Wands have their own magic, it just helps the user to hone and control the users magic. Thats why the hand and wrist motion. It's really quite simple you just have to upgrade. Me, I don't have to worry about it. My magic has no boundaries and now yours doesn't either. Both of us together their are no limits as to what we can do. " He moved his hands from hers and just held her close to him with a look in his eyes she knew all to well, for she had the same look on her face. "Dad, could Aaron stay with us, since he's got no where to go. I know he would gladly appreciate it. Wouldn't you, Aaron?"  
"Yeah babe, I would but I don't want to intrude any body. Besides if not, I can just sleep on the roof of the building like I have been." Theresa looked to Aaron with a shock and surprising look on her face. "NO you won't sleep up there, you will bunk here with us. " Alex looked to her mom then her dad who looked like he didn't have a say in anything. "Can he bunk with me, I promise nothing will happen between us." She looked to her daughter, she would never forget and had also anwsered her question. Alex looked disappointed but Aaron made her feel better instead. "Your moms right, you can't make a promise like that cause I couldn't either. Think about it. " She knew Aaron was right cause of the passion they felt for each other "Justin honey, could you sleep on the couch and let Aaron take your bed. " Before Justin could anwser, Aaron interrupted. "You don't have to do that Justin, I will take the couch, I insist on it. " Jerry had set up the couch for Aaron, with a pillow and a nice big blanket. "Okay kids go to bed for tomorrow is Christmas day. " Alex kissed Aaron good night and he watched her walk away, loving the way she looked from her back side too. Aaron dressed into a pair of pajama bottoms revealing his big, heavy muscular chest. Little did he know that she peeked through her door, watching him as his chest glistened in the light and saw himsit down on the couch. Aaron soon looked to the cracked open door from the hallway, he knew she was watching him. He flexed his bulging biceps and triceps. He did his normal work out routine. She wet her lips, just watched him work out sweating hard, making her hot and bothered. Oh did she want him, she wanted him just so badly it hurt. When Aaron finished his work out and conjured up some water and drank it down. Alex licked her lips more and soon shut the bedroom door. Aaron looked back now seeing the door shut. He sat down on the couch and summoned a book of poetry into his hands and started reading on it. He soon put the book down and looked that way again, he could could not get her off his mind. He got up off the couch and got half way to her bedroom door. Her bedroom door slowly opened and she walked out meeting him the rest of the way. They looked deeply into each others eyes and their lips met. Aaron took her by surprise and picked her up in the threshold, smiling. "What are you doing, Aaron ?"  
"I'm practicing for the Wedding night." Her face found blush in her cheeks and smiled,lovingly at him. "OH, Aaron." He took her to the couch and sat down, keeping her in his lap and put a hand to the side of her face caressing his fingertips on her cheek. "I love you, Alex Russo" He said with honesty in his voice. "I love you too, Aaron Fauston." Their heads leaned in together and they kissed like it was their first kiss again. Aaron leaned back with Alex on top of him. This time she was on top of him. Her hands found his chest and he loved the feel of her hands on him. Her hands traveled his chest and soon down to his waist and a small sigh escaped his lips. Her hands went down further and into his pants, touching him. " Oh, that feels good." His head hit the arm of the couch and he looked to her, watching her go down more. "What are you going to do?" He asked her.  
"Something that i've been wanting to do." She licked her lips softly and did what she said. Oh god, did it feel good to him. Any innocence she had was now gone, but only pleasure and lust showed now. She soon stopped kissing up his waist and soon his chest.. She sat up some moving her body onto his, swaying back and forth. Aaron placed his hands on her hips and traveled his finger tips touching her waist, carressing upwards slowly to her perfectly shapened body rubbing his fingers into her skin.


	17. Family Torn Apart

"Oh Aaron yes," she said under her breath. This was more than amazing for the both of them. When she stopped and caught her breath layed down on top of him, her head on his chest. "That was amazing." she said to him. "That was more than amazing, it was wonderful love," Aaron spoke. That had tired Alex out and she fell asleep on him. With her asleep on him, he couldn't get up to carry her to her bedroom and just let her stay on him. He wrapped his arms around her and soon fell asleep of himself. When morning came Theresa saw the two of them on the couch looking at how the two of them looked good together. She didn't want to wake them up and left them alone, it was Christmas day after all Justin and Max still slept in but Jerry soon woke up and came out of the bedroom seeing his daughter sleeping, moving her head a little wrapping an arm around him. He asked, no he told her that he would not let them sleep together but they did any way. "Jerry honey, let them sleep it is Christmas day."  
"I don't care, she is too young. I'm breaking my promise to him. He does not have my blessing to marry our daughter. My decision is final." Aaron could hear Jerry talking to his wife. He had learned to listen in his sleep and slowly moved, removing Alex off of him letting her sleep. "Why ? Why would you say something like that Mr. Russo," Aaron asked him.  
"You heard me!"  
"Yes I heard you, every single word. I love your daughter and I know she loves me too. When have you ever loved like that? You know what, it's your daughters decision not yours. So but out of our lives." Jerry looked to him with a deep anger inside his eyes. " You know what Aaron your right, I can't tell you how to live your life but I can my daughter. She lives in this house and abides by my rules. I don't care if it is Christmas day so get out of my house and don't come back. And for my daughter I forbid you to see her. NOW GET OUT OF HERE."  
"Alright, I will but before I do I want you to know something before I go ."  
"Oh yeah, what's that ?"  
" I won't stop loving her and she won't stop loving me either. What she does is her choice and her choice only. So think of how you are hurting her. You will be pushing her away, when she does she won't come back. You said you want her to be happy and if she is happy with me why do this ?" As Alex started to wake up and adjust to the lightsaw Aaron leave in a puff of smoke, "Don't leave me Aaron, What did I do to make you leave me again ?" She fell to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably . Little did Jerry know Justin woke up and heard everything. "Dad, why did you do that ? I mean come on, that was wrong of you to do."  
"Shut up, Justin," He exclaimed and got his daughter looking at him. "Dad, what did you say to him to get him to leave like that," Alex demanded.  
"Well honey, when I walked in I saw you two on the couch and he had on no shirt. I strictly said I didn't want you two sleeping together. I threw him out of the house and told him not to come back anymore. That and I told him I don't want him seeing you anymore." She balled her hands into fists and stood up on her feet.  
"I will see him if I want to father, you can't stop me. I love him and he loves me too. You want to know something else I HATE YOU, I WISH YOU WERE DEAD. OH GOD, DO I HATE YOU. If I ever have his kids, I will never let you see your own grandchildren.'' She tapped into her rage, closed her eyes and disappeared . "Alex as your father, I demand you to come back this instant.." She found herself in front of Aaron in his place and opened her teary eyes. "Why are you crying, love ?" She didn't say anything to him and just wraps her arms tightly around him, hugging him lovingly. He just wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright, i'm here for you always." She looked up at him and into his caring eyes. " I got into it with my dad and left. Could I live here with you. You won't ever have to be alone in this place. You'll have me here."  
"I don't know, I want you to be here with me but your family loves you. You need your family more than you know. I hate to say this but you need to be with them. I know you hate me but in time you will thank me for it."


	18. Broken

She fell to her knees and started sobbing again. "Why...why are you doing this to me ? Are you wanting to hurt me ?" He bent down to her and held her up and looked into her eyes lovingly. "I will always love you no matter what. You need this time with them espescially your dad, 'I've felt a sickness in him. Please do me this favor." She smiled at him and knew that he was right she had felt it too. "Alright, for you I will." They just kept looking deeply into each others eyes, smiling. They leaned into each other and kissed deeply like it was the first time they kissed in the hallway at school. "Why don't you stay here with me for tonight and tomorrow I will take you home okay?" She smiled putting a hand to the side of his face. "Thank you, I don't think I could handle going back home right now." This was the first night they were actually alone together, by themselves. Aaron carried her in the threshold again and took her into the bedroom, slowly placing her on the huge bed. "Here we go." He layed down beside her and wiped away what tears were left on her face. "Don't ever cry, you are to beautiful to cry. It's not you and you are everything to me. It makes me sad to see you cry like that."  
"Thank you, that means a lot to me. Can I ask you a question ?" She moved on top of him, their bodies pressing together. "You said you were sent her to protect me, right . My question is from what ?" She had finally asked the question he did not want to answer. "That is a good question, well I'm not really sure what it is. I just know it involves the council and some one I don't know. So now the time has come for me to train you."  
"Train me, I am already trained. My father does wizard training."  
"I understand that but you need to learn how to use your eternal magic like me. You found me by using your emotions. I can help you with that as well as many other great things."  
"Wow, that would be so cool. Can I ask you one more question. When is your birthday, I wanna get you something."  
"Oh, that is a good question, I don't know. I don't know how old I am." She got up off of him, thinking that was a creepy thing to say. "I'm sorry but does that really matter, it doesn't matter to me and it shouldn't you either. I know I want to be with you. Nothing will ever stop me from wanting to be with you. I love you and thats the only important thing to me, you and your love. I want you and your love. I know you feel that too."  
"You're right I do feel it. It don't matter, I do love you." She moved back to him and layed her head on his chest. "I'm sorry to ask you that, Aaron."  
"It's alright, I don't worry about it babe." He ran his fingers through her hair, looking to her seeing her fall asleep on him. She looked peaceful and just as beautiful asleep on him as she does when she's awake. He just kept brushing his fingers through her hair until he fell asleep himself. She cuddled onto Aaron more, her hand on his chest as well now.

December 26,2009  
Aaron and Alex woke up together in each others arms and smiled. "Did you sleep alright."  
"Yes I did since I was with you," Alex told him smiling back at him.  
"Are you ready to go back home now."  
"No Aaron, I'm not. I'm scared."  
"Don't be scared, everything is going to be alright. I'll stay with you if you want me to."  
"Yes, would you please. It would mean alot to me if you did."  
"Okay, I will." He closed his eyes, holding her close to him. When they appeared inside Waverly place no one was there. The house was empty but on the fridge was a note left for Alex. It read: ALEX, something happened to dad. Me, mom and Max took him to the hospital. It happened after you left last night. Please come see him and us. He was asking for you, I think he wants to apologize. Love you, JUSTIN. She wanted to fall to her knees and cry but Aaron held onto her. "What's wrong? Are you okay," Aaron said with concern.  
"No my dad is in the hospital. I need to see him."  
"I'm sorry, so I will teach you that trick, how you vaporated to me. You know move from distance to distance. First you close your eyes then you concentrate on certain signatures in the air. You need your dad, locate his signature and hone in on it. When you open your eyes you'll find yourself there. Now go ahead and give it a try." She gulped hard and followed his instructions to a tee and found his signature. Though it was weak, it was still there and closed her eyes as well. Aaron put a hand on her shoulder in comfort and when they opened their eyes appeared in ECU. Jerry had tubes running through his nose and both his arms. Even though he was asleep he could sense his daughter and Aaron in the room with him. "Oh my god, I didn't know it was this bad. I never should have left, I should have been with him Aaron, I just should have been." She placed her head on Aaron's shoulder and started sobbing uncontrollably. "Oh Alex, I'm so sorry. I know deep in my heart, he'll be alright." Jerry's eyes began to slowly flicker open. "Alex, are you there."  
"Yes daddy, i'm here. I'm sorry, i'm just so sorry please forgive me." He could barely speak, keeping his energy low to stay awake long enough to hear him talk to her. "It's alright honey, I should apologize to you, you got a good man in Aaron, keep him. Marry him, give him a reason." Jerry coughed and the heart monitor started to slow little by little. "Please forgive me, I love you sweetheart."  
"I do father, I do. I love you too.," The monitor had stopped beeping and now made a long flat lining sound. She put her head on her fathers chest, holding his hand."No god, this can't be happening." She couldn't stop her tears now, all she wanted now was comfort. Aaron walked up behind her and pulled her off of her father. He didn't want her seeing this, he had seen a lot of pain and suffering in his life and this time wasn't any different. "Come on, lets go 's see if the rest of the family is here." They stepped out of the room together and went down to the waiting room to see Justin, Max and Theresa with there eyes closed praying for him. Praying he will make it out alright and back to them."Hey mom, hey Justin, hey Max." They all looked up to see Aaron and Alex standing together side by side, tears still falling from her eyes. "Did you see dad? Is he alright?" Justin asked, trying to be the strong one now for he was going to be the man of the house now. Alex couldn't talk for she couldn't stop. She wanted to say something for comfort but instead Aaron stepped in front of her. "Let me talk, okay?" She shook her head up and down, making her way to the rest of her family, leaving Aaron the only standing."Mrs Russo, Justin, Max...Oh this is hard for me to say but he is going to be fine now, he couldn't be in a better place than where he is right now." Theresa soon caught on to what Aaron was about to say next and cut in on his conversation."He's gone isn't he ?"  
"Yes ma'am he is, I am terribly sorry."


	19. The Vessel

"Can you leave me and my family alone, Aaron?" Theresa asked him.  
"Yes I will, I do understand your pain, I really do. I will come back later if that is alright."  
"No it's not alright, ever since you've been here you've caused nothing but pain to this family. I want you gone and out of our lives and leave the rest of us alone." Aaron understood her grief and pain all to well. "I understand you're angry Mrs. Russo but I have also brought love into your family. I love your daughter and I know she loves me too. There's nothing greater on this world than love and a family love. Now if Alex can look me in my eyes and tell me she doesn't love me and that she hates me then I will leave you all alone." Alex got up from Justin's side for a moment. "Alex what are you doing ?" Justin asking why.  
"It's alright you guys, I have to do this." She stood face to face in front of Aaron." You know I can't do that Aaron. Do you know what you are asking of me, I just can't. Before my dad died he asked me tgo marry you, make you happy. I'm just not happy right now so I am giving you my answer. My anwser is no, not right now anyway. I do love you, I love my family too. I'm choosing my family right now." She slapped his face and said the three words he did not want to hear from her. "I hate you." Just as his heart was being broken a voice entered his head. At first he thought it was his conscience but it wasn't, it sounded all to familiar. It was Jerry, but how was this possible. "Aaron, let me talk to my family please?"  
"Okay, i'll give you 15 minutes no longer. Any longer this connection between us will be severed." Aaron's body stood still as a statue, leaving them confused and baffled as to what was going on. "Alex Margarita Russo, turn around and face me right now young lady." She turned around to see Aaron moving but the voice was not his, it was a familiar voice. "Daddy, is that you?"  
"Yes it is sweetie but I do not have much time. You should not have done what you did, and Theresa don't do or say anything you will regret. He thinks of you as a mother to him, cause he's never had a family, and doesn't know anything about one, he's learning on his own and living alone as well. Welcome him in. Alex sweetie, I can feel the love he has for you, its rare always cherish it. I know I should of had. I'm sorry Theresa, my loves I haven't always been the model husband you wanted and I should have been. Let Alex be happy with him, they need each other more than you know. They remind me of us when we were younger and in love like that I know you remember those times, those moments. Never forget them, ever. Justin, Max you two are now the men of the house take care of your mother for me. I know it hurts that I'm not there but I will always be a part of you guys. When your mom looks at you two, she will see me in you guys. I love you all,. One more thing Make Aaron a part of our family, he needs us. I have felt his pain he has suffered through, I know he don't and won't show it, but it's still there in him. He needs a family to love." Aaron's body stood frozen in time again. "Thank you, Aaron. They needed to hear my voice just one last time."  
"You're welcome Mr. Russo you truly are a good man. Whenever me and Alex has a family of our own, I will think of how you raised yours. They turned out great and I hope I can be as good a father like you."  
"Thank you Aaron, that means a lot to me." Aaron regained his body back and fell to his hands and knees now crying himself and in front of them. For the first time Alex saw Aaron crying. She stepped close to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright ? Please, talk to me. Say something." He gathered little composure. "You...you said it very clearly. You hate me, I got the point. Why should you or anybody be any different. It's all the same."  
"NO Aaron it's not the same, if it was would you have made me like this, like you. Now, can you say you hate me too." He balled his fists until they began to bleed. "No, no I can't say that, cause its not true. I do love you, I just know that I could never be a father, like your father was to you."  
"Don't compare yourself to him, so don't say that Aaron. I think you would make a great father.I think our kids would be thankful to have a dad like you. I'm thankful for you." Aaron looked up at her and slowly stood back up to his feet. Her words had comforted him and made him smile, smile like he had when they first met and she knew she would never forget it and neither would he, that was a magical moment for them. "I'm sorry Aaron. I don't hate you. I love you with all my heart. I would never want to hurt you but what happened to you?"  
"Your father happened, I sensed his presence. We communicated through this vessel. Iet him take control for a short time."  
"That's why I heard his voice come out of your lips."  
"Exactly."


	20. New Years evil

December 31,2009

It was the first New years eve without their father, but with Aaron there everything just seemed right. Almost everything. Alex had Aaron, Justin had Juliet leaving Max and Theresa by themselves. They felt out of place, but Theresa didn't mind it just as long as her kids were happy, thats all that mattered to her."It's okay, Justin and Alex are in love, you'll be next I promise you that Max." Aaron looked to Theresa then to Alex."You mind love, I'll be right back."  
"Okay Aaron." She smiled and softly kisses his lips before he left.. He went up to Theresa and stood beside her, looking out the window. "You know the world is a funny place. People come and go but can never stand still in one place. They can't even make up their minds. I say live and let live. Live it up every single day cause you never know, life can surprise you when you least expect it." She looked to him with a small smile on her face, she never knew just how insightful he was. He was right too. "Thank you Aaron, Alex doesn't know just how good she's got it when she's got you. I just hate being alone right now."  
"You know you are never alone, you got Alex, Justin, Max and you got me now too. If it's any consolation , you never really lost your husband cause he will always be in two places." He pointed to her heart and her mind. "Right here." Theresa couldn't help but smile with a tear running down her face, looking at Aaron. "Alex really is lucky, you really are a good guy. So I have to say thank you for everytthing you have done for us." She gave Aaron a comfort hug, cause she wanted comfort and Aaron was close. In her mind she wanted a piece of Aaron but he was young and deeply in love with her daughter, Alex. That would just be wrong. She shook the thought off her mind watching him head back over to Alex by the island counter. "Let's go outside, I have something I want to show you." He held out his hand to her and she takes it squeezing it softly. "What do you want to show me?" Aaron stood on the balcony and took a step back levitating in mid-air. "It's alright, I won't let you fall." She smiled and stepped out, floating with him. "Hang on tight, we are about to go higher." She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, pressing in the side of her face too. He took them high up into the stratosphere, leaving behind all the city lights and noises. They were now surrounded by millions of stars and a moon as big and beautiful as it was."Here we are, this is what I wanted you to show you. " She moved her head to see all the stars in their beautiful glow. See that star right there." He pointed to the center that showed the brightest one in the bunch. "That's our star, now close your eyes. " She closed her eyes and with a deep mysterious glow coming from his hand had pulled their star out of the sky and put it in a special glass case."Now open your eyes."  
"What's this Aaron?"  
"It's our star, I pulled it out of the sky and putting it in your care."  
"It's just so beautiful."  
"NO, you're beautiful." He put a hand to her chin, lifting her head to his and kissed her like there was no tomorrow, only today.. Firecrackers started going off around them as their kiss lasted forever. They just cut thereselves off from the rest of the world and it was just the two of them. The kiss kept on lingering with no stops for air, for they were breathing into each others mouths. They just stayed up in the night sky well after the New Year. Nothing was going to get them to come down. She slowly broke the kiss, placing a hand on his chest and turned her head. "Aaron look, the sun." The sky filled with different hues with the rising of the sun and they just stared into it together. "I think we ought to return, love." She agreed with him and they levitated downward to the trailis. He opened the trailis door for her and he followed behind her. As they looked up and smiled, Theresa stood in front of them "Where have you two been, I have been worried sick about you."  
"I'm sorry mom, I didn't realize it was that late. " Aaron said, hoping she would catch on to what he said. "What did you say, Aaron ?" Alex laughed at what Aaron said, cause she finally caught on. "What are you laughing at young lady ?" Theresa now looking at her daughter. She crossed her arms and sat down on the couch."Go to your room, Alex. Now." Alex could not stop laughing, making Aaron grin from ear to ear. "Mr. Fauston, sit down please. We have to talk. " Aaron soon sat down on the couch, but not too close to her. "Aaron did you know he was going to die ? I want to know if he said anything to you before he died."  
"No, I did not know he was going to die, but I do know that he wasn't meant to. He never said anything to me of any importance if that's what you mean. All he ever said to me was to protect his family at any cost."  
"Really, he said that to you." She placed a hand on his shoulder, moving closer to him. "Yes he did and what are you doing." Her eyes grew dark and cold, pinning him down and hard with a deep change in her voice, "This." Aaron found himself unable to move. "You're not Theresa, who are you." The woman who was once Theresa took another shape. A shape he was confused and unfamiliar with.


	21. New Years Evil Pt 2

His deep penetrating eyes and beard gave no clue. Time had suddenly stood still in the world and a robed stranger, with a goatee and and deep caring dark brown eyes came into the room. "I knew it, Justin. But why ?" He put his fingertips on the sides of justin's forehead and went into a deep trance and penetrated Justin's mind, searching for anwsers and questions as to why he would do this. His search was leading him to Max and the Council. They had planned it from the beginning, since before he traveled back to this time. They had used him, conned him into it. There were reprocussions to this, the first one: The Aaron of that time changed Alex Russo into a being like him. The second: The 'EMPTINESS' taking Jerry instead, for it was to have originally taken Alex but couldn't, the Aaron of that time saw to that. Even though the world stood frozen in time it did not Affect Alex Russo. She sat up in her bed slowly and surely realizing everything had gone completely quiet in the house and New York. New York was never really quiet. She got up and looked out her bedroom window. People and cars were frozen, stood still in time. "Something's not right." She said to herself. She went to her door , opening it slowly and peeked out seeing one guy frozen in time, holding Aaron down and another behind him with his hands on the guys head. She stepped out and in one fell magic swoop had knocked down the guy that was moving. "Show yourself,whoever you are," she demanded. He got up removing the hood of his robe. He had no choice but to show her his face and explain everything. Before he said a word, she spoke. "Aaron ?"  
"So you know me."  
"Yes, i've seen you before. In a vision of us together and three kids. You look the same as you did in the vision."  
"Yes I have been following myself for some time now. I thought this guy was still in the future where I left him. I guess my younger self changed everything when he made you like him. Justin must have gotten the family magic and followed me. How's your dad?Is he okay? " Alex wanted to tear up but she didn't. . "He's dead Aaron, he died Christmas Day, didn't you know that ?"  
"No I didn't but now it makes sense to me. I can't explain it right now, but something is still missing. I need your help. I am about to unfreeze time and I want you to use your magic against him. I need you to say, word for word: REVEAL HIS REAL HEART, EXPELL THE DARK while holding out both hands to him. Let me leave first before you do so. Thank you Alex, for understanding." She smiled at him and watched him leave. As he stepped out and time unfroze and the guy holding Aaron down moved closer to him. Alex soon held her arms out and spoke: Reveal His real heart, expell the dark. He looked to her with family love in his eyes, something evil and dark now expelled from him and his face in clear view so she could see who he was. She could not believe the shock on her face,Justin.  
"Justin, is that you? You look different."  
"Yeah Alex, it is me. What of it ?"  
"Why are you doing this ? What has he done to you ?" Justin looked to Aaron then back to his sister. "Wake up, Alex. He's decieved you. He's the cause of everything that's happened to us, to do you think dad died, it was suppose to have been you. He messed up the future, my future."  
"He didn't mess up anything, he proposed to me, and I accepted. Live with it, Justin. Go back to your life."  
"You know what Alex, I wish I could. Juliet's dead and our children don't want anything to do with me, espescially yours. Oh Aaron didn't tell you yet. He's been keeping something from you. Something he neglected to say" The Aaron on the couch had no idea what was about to be said next.


	22. More Than A Mere Wizard

"Mom dies next, and with his power lets it happen. He does nothing to keep it from happening. Oh and let,s not forget about Max, he hates all of us. It started with your death, which is now dads death. My future and my life is gone. I had to come back, I have to make it right. Now it's time for you to take your medicine Alex." Justin pulls out a sspecial wand made just for him. "I don't just have the family magic. Before dad died he had his family magic before he married mom. Aaron saw to that, helped him get it back, When Uncle Kelbo died. There magic had to go some where, and came to me so now I have the magic of the whole Russo side. So say hello to dad for me when you see him." Even as powerful as Alex was was scared of her brother.  
"Please Justin, I know you don't want to do this. I am your only sister, I love you and I know you love me too." Aaron slowly got up and off the couch slowly making his hands glow and mouthed to Alex: Follow my lead and it will be alright. Do what I do. She placed her hands behind her back, stepping backwards as he kept moving closer to her. She made her hands glow too, and Aaron stood behind Justin and yelled,"NOW." They both put their arms outward and shot out the energy from their hands, making Justin hit the floor hard. "What did we do, Aaron?"  
"All we did was make him mortal is all, we did not hurt him. I'm gonna get some anwsers out of him though. Help me get him on the couch." She took an arm and he took an arm, them placing him on the couch. Justin came to, seeing Aaron and Alex in front of.  
"Okay what did the two of you do to me ?"  
"We made you mortal, you'll get your magic back once you answer some questions."  
"What ? Why did you do that ? You have no idea what you just did."  
"Yes I do. You were under control from the inside. You almost attacked your own it wasn't for what me and her did, you would have hurt or even killed her."  
"What? No way. How does she even know I'm her brother anyway?"  
"I could tell you were my brother from your eyes. I could never forget the love and compassion in your eyes, the same as D...d..d..dad's eyes." She stuttered the name cause it was still hard for her. Justin knew that his father was going to die but he didn't know it was going to be so soon.  
"Alex when did he die, I have to know?" It was hard for her to bring it up and started to tear. Aaron had cut her off and spoke for her."He died December 25,2009. What of it and why so important ?"  
"No it's not too soon, too early. Did you do anything with your magic?"  
"No nothing I can really think of." He then looked to Alex. "Yes I did, now that I think about it."  
"What did you do?" Justin wondered why Aaron looked to Alex thinking, trying to make it sink in. "I love Alex, Justin. I couldn't see my self always being alone, seeing the things I have around me. What I did...i did for love so I made her like me, my equal. Shouldn't I have ?"  
"Oh god Aaron, you should not have done that. That's why time has changed again. That's why dad died Alex. Some one from my time toldme that you were suppose to die first, then dad. This guy beside you kept that from happening so this unleashed evil power took dad instead. I hope you feel good about yourself." Aaron hit Justin hard across the side of his face." Don't you dare blame her Justin, its not her fault and not as hell mine either. And so you know this evil power your talking about hasn't even been unleashed yet. I know this cause I have been summoned by 'The Calling' not too long ago. Your dad died of a massive heart attack. 'The Calling' told me to keep an eye on the council and this strange mysterious figure known as 'Maximillian Ossur' whoever that is."


	23. The Meeting

"Oh no, I need my powers back now, I have to go back to my time now. I have some one I need to talk to. Please give them to me, it's important."  
"Okay Justin, here you go." Aaron threw a mysterious orb to Justin. Justin opened it and swirls of magic encircled him. "That's better." Justin had disappeared and soon Alex turned around to face Aaron and balled in front of him. "It''s my fault dad died. I wish you never did what you did to me. Why do you have to be so selfish Aaron?" She hit his chest, yet he barely flinched and wrapped his arms around her. "It's not your fault, nothing is your fault okay. Look at me, please." She lifted her head, tears falling down off her cheeks. "What did I say to you about crying?"  
"That I'm too beautiful to cry and that it makes you sad cause i'm sad." He put his hand under her chin, slowly raising her head to him and softly places his lips onto hers lovingly. She slowly breaks the kiss and gives him a small, loving smile. "Thank you love, I needed that." He smiled back to her, keeping her close to him. "Who do you think Justin was talking about?" She thought about that for a minute and soon thought about her little brother Max. She looked to his bedroom door. "Maybe our little brother Max. Have you met him before."  
"No I don't think I have. Is he always quiet like this?"  
"To be honest, no he isn't. Something must be wrong. Let me go in and talk to him first." She knocked on the door as it slowly opened on its own. "Max, are you in here, it's your sister. Can we talk ?"  
"Now you want to talk to me, you never wanted to before. You've been busy with your new boyfriend to ever think about me. And don't forget about mom, same with her. Save it, I know what you are going to say, I know you too well. You'll say that's not true, your my brother and I love you. And no matter what I will always find time to spend with you, have fun pranking Justin. That's just it Alex, Justin is always trying to find Juliet, ever since the mummy incident. He hasn't been himself ever since. You don't realize how lonely it is. Mom is cracking, being a widow does not suit her. Why don't you try being on this side, its painful and cold. " She went up beside him, knowing he was right about what she would have said to him. "Aaron, can you come in now." Aaron pushed the door open and watched them hug."Max, this is Aaron. He wanted to meet you, say hello and everything."  
"Hey Max," Aaron said, walking inside his room. He noticed a good amount of comic books scattered around and saw one in particular, picking it up. "There are a limited number of these. You need to keep it in mint condition. In a couple years it'll be worth more than it is right now." Max was surprised to see he shared an interest in comic books like he did. "Can I ask you something, Aaron."  
"Sure, what do you want to know ."  
"I know you and Alex have been getting really close if you know what I mean . My question is when do you think I'll have a little niece or nephew I can play with. Teach him or her pranks to pull on Justin or Alex." Alex's face turned bright red in embarassment at Max's question. Aaron soon looked to Alex then back to Max in a quick instant. "Well, Max that's up to your sister. When she thinks she is ready to be a mother and wants to have a kid, then you will okay?"  
"Okay, but I hope its some time real soon though."  
"MAX." Alex said, now looking at him with a look on her face. "It's alright Alex sweetie, I understand where he's coming from."  
"What do you mean," she said with a puzzling look on her face.  
"Well I am the only one of my kind. I never really had a family or parents of my own. Since your dad, you know he's been feeling like his family is breaking apart, leaving him feel abandoned and alone." Alex had never thought about that since Aaron brought it up. Since Aaron has been here, everything just felt like a long lost memory, just loving him was all that mattered to her right now. "You know Max, after me and your sister is married and we have our own place, you are more than welcome to come over anytime, okay."  
"Really Aaron, I can."  
"Of course and maybe even live with us for a little bit too."  
"AARON" Alex soon looked to him with her arms crossed. "What, did I say something wrong ?"  
"Well no Aaron. I love my brother Max. It's just I thought we could have some time for ourselves after were married, you know. Maybe we could try to start our own family is all. " She said, with a twinkle in her eye.  
"We will have time for ourselves and to start our own family, I will make sure of that." In the middle of their conversation, Max had disappeared out of thin air.


	24. Justin's Memory

"Aaron, where's Max ? Have you seen him." Aaron closed his eyes and focused on Max and found him at Wiz Tech, along with Justin and some one least expected , tied up and blind folded, Theresa. "Oh god, no Justin don't do it." Alex looked at Aaron, seeing his eyes still closed. "What's wrong Aaron,talk to me."  
"I can't but I need you to promise not to find me or your family, alright. I have something to take care of." He closed his eyes again, slowly opening them seeing Justin and Max with daggers in their hands.  
"Took you long enough Mr. Fauston," Justin spoke.  
"What do you think you are doing Justin. Your sister is worried sick about you. Please, just please listen to me. Don't do anything you might regret doing. If you plan on killing your own mom, then I am going to stop you. Other than loving you, what has she done that's been so bad that you and Max have to do this ?"  
"I have to do this, the voices in my head have been telling me . They tell me its the only way I can see and save Juliet. They can give her release from the mummy that took her. I have to be with her Aaron , don't you understand that?"  
"Yes I do, but before you do this can I show you something first."  
"Alright, show me but it still won't change my mind about this. " Little did Justin know that what Aaron was going to show him will in fact change his mind. Aaron had cast a spell from Justin's memory. "What are you doing Aaron ?"  
"Just watch and you will see." Justin saw him and Juliet trapped in an exhibit in the Lazarama and a mummy.  
"Don't show me this Aaron."  
"I am cause you have to see." Justin watched his memory, and it spoke." I know how to save you, Juliet. You got to look in his eyes, it's the only way."  
"But Justin, I want to be with you. There's got to be another way out of this."  
"There isn't , it's the only way." She Hugged onto just one last time and he held her just as tightly. She turned around to face the mummy. The mummy looked her way, freed her of the exhibit and turned her into his vampire minion and left the Lazarama, leaving Justin trapped yelling out "I'll save you Juliet, I promise." The Justin that held the dagger in his hand, dropped it tearing up and broke down.  
"I'm not done Justin, the best part is yet to come, so listen. " Justin did not want to listen to anymore for he couldn't take the pain again but did any way. The memory no0w reached up to Alex now at the Lazarama, trying to make him feel better. He told his sister he loved Juliet and everything before it. Alex replied," if you love some one you got to let them go. That if she loves you too, she will come back. That's the power of love for you." Aaron reversed the memory spell as Justin fell to his knees and cried out, "Why Aaron, Why. I never had the chance to tell her how much I loved her, it's not fair."  
"Can you keep a secret JUstin."  
"Yes I can, what is it ?"  
"You just told her and did not know it. You and her have a powerful connection stronger than me and Alex do now."  
"What do you mean, I just told her."  
"Close your eyes, i'll show you ." Justin closed his eyes and a familiar female voice called out. " Oh Justin, I missed you for so long. I didn't know you cares that much for me, no one ever has before. Why ?" Justin opened his eyes, seeing her in front of him. "Oh JUliet, I love you and I always will." She didn't hesitate to reply back to him. "I love you too Justin with all my undead heart." He put his hands on her waist and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. "There's more where that came from." Justin said, after breaking the kiss. Max was now the only one holding a dagger in his hands, over his mom tears rolling down his face and pulls off the blindfold so she could see him one last time. "I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for dad, he's the one in pain not you. He missed everything in our lives. He's not here to tellme what is right and what is wrong. I want to be a man, be strong for the rest of the family but I just can't . I have to do this." He rammed the dagger down hard missing his mother and right into the center of his own chest. instead. Max was now bleeding uncontrollably and fell hard onto the cold concrete, his eyes going into the back of his head. Only a few words escaped his breath. "Justin...Alex, please forgive me. I love you guys." Max was beginning to cough up blood now. Justin had turned his head to see the blindfold taken off and Max, laying down bleeding with something protruding his chest. "Oh god, Max no. What made you do this. This is one of the stupidest things you have done in your life, why ? Is life really that bad since dad died. " Max didn't say anything back, but the cold and the loneliness could be seen in his wide eyes. Justin sobbed over Max's limp, dead body. Back home Alex felt deep down inside that something was wrong and closed her eyes, focusing on Aaron. Her heart was on Aaron, but her mind drifted onto her brothers. When she opened them found her self on the Wiz Tech castle roof. What she had saw scared her. She didn't go to Aaron or her brothers but instead her mom. She picked up the dropped dagger and cut her mom free of her bonds, seeing that her mom was in tears. Alex had nothing to say to her mom, but her face said it all.


	25. Merging Of 2 Pt 1

Theresa cried over Max, first her husband now her youngest child. "Mom what is it ? You can talk to me, i'm here for you." She loved her daughter while Aaron backed away slowly looking up at the night sky. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen real soon, for the moon shown no light hiding in darkness. It was a total eclipse of the moon . Out further in the distance the Aaron and Justin of the future looked in shock for 'The Emptiness' was looming closer over Wiz Tech. "I got to go stop it Aaron, I just have to. It's not too late to save my family." Aaron let out a long sigh. " I'm sorry Justin, but it's too late. Max killed himself protecting his mom. This has been foreseen, time is setting its self right. You, Alex and Juliet is being spared. Your time has now been erased by Max killing himself for love and protection of his family. The Russo blood will live on for generations to come. "  
"What do you mean the Russo Blood will live on ? You're hiding something from me. Tell me dammit?" Justin was right Aaron was keeping something from him and was not going to say just what yet. Aaron closed his eyes for a second then opened them. "Justin Listen to yourself down there, Aaron is about to say something of importance." Justin looked down to himself as well the rest of his family. Justin soon looked up to see what Aaron was looking at and soon so did Alex and Theresa. A dark hand reached out where the moon had been and grabbed its first victim, Theresa Russo. It pulled her into it's hollow insides, where she would now stay. "It's time." The Aaron of the future spoke. "To tell you the truth, the council had nothing to do with this at all. You see, i'm nothing but a manifestation , a half of a whole like the Aaron down there being the same. Your mom can still be saved, there's only one consequence to it and neither you or Alex will like it. I have to merge back, become whole again. You see the EMPTINESS and me are connected. By becoming whole again, I can surpress the emptiness to where its no longer harmful. Doing so will erase you from your time, your existence."  
"You mean i'll be gone but that one down there will still be alive, correct ?"  
"That is correct, when that happens that Justin down there will know what you know me and the future included."

"Wait Aaron, what about Alex ? How will it affect her."

Aaron looked to Justin with a sadness in his eyes. Well first off, the dream she had of him and her with three wonderful kids was planted by me. Honestly Aaron and her weren't meant to be. She was suppose to end up Marrying Dean. Having lost her magic was just part of her unhappiness. other part was Dean himself, she never had the love like her parents did with him. I had to plant a seed of hope in her heart, give her a chance to see the love she yearned for. I had to use an image that I knew could give that all to her, him...Aaron."  
"So you did what you did for selfish gain."  
"No, I didn't, you can call it that if you want, call it selfish, whatever. I call it a second chance for love, I just gave that to her. She believes that is a future me and her created together. I had no idea he did what he did. When me and him become whole again she'll feel a change, a painful change. The life she once had as a wizard will be forever gone and a new life will emerge. She'll have a new body of her own as will I. So you know her heart will stay her heart and will always still have her family. Family is family and will always stay family."


	26. Merging Of 2 Pt 2

"Thank you Aaron, you truly are good with words. What about Juliet though, do we ? I mean are me and her still together."  
"You have nothing to worry about, as I have said you will be erased along with your future. The future is how he and her make it." Justin looked at Aaron with a wide grin and shook his head. "Okay Aaron go, do your thing. Save my mother and family please." Aaron tipped his head in a bow and waved , descending down to Wiz Tech and stood behind himself. His Aura dimming to where he was now transparent like a ghost. He took a long, deep last sigh and passed through into himself. Soon Aaron felt like he was going to throw up, his chest pounding hard. His heart began to pulse hard up against his chest like it could explode inside of him and he let out a blood curdling scream of pain. Alex was the first to turn her head and look at him. This was the first time she saw him in pain and it hurt her heart to see him like that and moved clos to him. "Aaron, love are you alright ? You are scaring me." He wanted to say something but the pain was to unbareable for him to even speak . Alex was now beyond worried and scared, she was frightened beyond comparison. Aaron could feel his bones begin to break apart in his body. The pain he was going through was undescribeable by words. His bones were being replaced by light and soon his head tipped back and where his eyes were replaced by light, shoot out from the sockets into the sky and the emptiness let loose Theresa. She soon fell from the sky and Justin caught her with a split second spell and slowly lowered her on the cold floor. Alex wanted to comfort both Aaron and her mother. When Aaron's head lifted, memories were floating into Justin's mind and he had gotten all anwsers he wanted that was on his mind and looked up into the night sky seeing himself slowly fade way. "THank you Aaron, I see it now. I see it all very clearly." Juliet looked into the sky with Justin, seeing nothing there. "Who you talking to Justin ?" All he replied was, "my brother-in-law."  
"Oh." was all Juliet could come up with. The light in Aaron's body was accumulating, destroying every molocule, every atom of his being. The emptiness had gone and the full moon now lit up the night sky and soon following the stars too. With that Aaron was now gone and Alex fell to hers kness, sobbing that he wasn't coming back now. There was a strange glow of mystic light and energy forming back together. Alex didn't know what had happened to Aaron. She now held her head in her hands, All she ever wanted was Aaron's love . She wanted the love her parents had, for some reason she knew she could not get it from any one else. Not Dean, Not Zeke, no one. Justin moved away from Juliet for a minute and went to Alex. "Do you remember what you told me Alex. You said if you love somebody you got to let them go. If he loves you too, he will come back. He did come back Alex, look up." The strange light was now beginning to take shape. The first shape was of a hand and pointed a finger toward Alex. The tip of the finger glowed bright and shot a beam of light straight into her heart, filling her body with warmth and consumed her. The wizard in her was now gone and passed into Justin as did Max's magic. So there was now no need for a wizard competition, the bad part of it was, that Max ended up losing his when he ended his life, which for Justin hated that for it. Alex on the other hand was in no need of her wizard magic for a far greater, stronger magic was becoming of her. She had Aaron to thank for that, cause now she could not die. Alex looked to her hands, now glowing the same energy as above her head. Soon the energy above her formed a new body and following a head that was now looking at her.


	27. New Lovers

"Aaron is that you."  
"Yes it is, I would never leave you, I made that promise remember." He now had a whole body and touched down. She smiled, looking him over. "Yes, I remember." She traveled a finger down his chest, teasing him. "Let's go see if your mom is alright now.'' Alex agreed and went up beside him. Something was wrong with her. Theresa wasn't breathing and her pulse was weak. "Justin what's wrong with her? " Alex asked her brother. "I don't know Alex, i'm stumped.''  
"She'll be fine you two...her body had felt the cold and the loneliness that formed the emptiness in the first place. She'll regain consciousness , see. '' Theresa's eyes fluttered and her fingers began to slowly move as Aaron explained it. There was something different about Aaron now. It wasn't his features, not much anyway but he seemed confident and proud and it was making Alex's heart beat hard and fast for him. There was something that made her want him right here and now but kept her composure . ''Alex honey, help me with your mom, we can get her back home before she comes to. '' Aaron held onto most of Theresa's weight while Alex took her legs. She realized she didn't have to close her eyes anymore. They disappeared in thin air and back home and placed her on the couch before going back to Wiz tech . They looked into each others eyes deeply and kissed. Aaron's hands found her waist and moved down and surprised her by grabbing her butt and pulled her into him more. .She surprised him by penetrating her tongue deep in his mouth, now they were both hot for each other. He moved his hands slowly as she reached down moving his hands back, she liked where his hands were. They slowly moved down onto the living room floor until she was on top of him and broke the kiss off slowly. ''I don't know about this, my mom could wakle up and see us.'' Aaron agreed with her, thelast thing she wanted was her mom watching them make love like two people deeply in love with each olther. There would be an awkwardness to it. He stood up first and helped her up, keeping her safe and warm in his arms. They didn't realize they left Justin and Juliet back at Wiz Tech. When Aaron and Alex appeared watched from the distance that Justin and Juliet were for the first time making love. Aaron looked to Alex with a new different smile on his face. ''Remember our first time , Alex?" She looked to him with the same type of smile. . ''Yes I do Aaron, that was the best night of my life. I will never forget it as long as I live.'' Aaron and Alex faked coughed , catching Justin and Juliet's attention. Justin covered up Juliet with his coat. "How long have you two been there.''  
''Long enough,'' Alex bickering a little bit. Soon Justin and Juliet were dressed again. " Oh yeah, Alex go ahead and laugh. At least I did it before you did, so HA.'' Alex started laughing. ''What's so funny ?''Justin asked. "You are so wrong Justin, so wrong it's funny. Me and Aaron already had, five months ago . But thanks for the update anyways.'' Justin looked at Aaron and said something to shock his sister. " So you couldn't keep it in your pants, could you Aaron.''  
"Justin, how could you say that.,'' Alex reprimanded. ''It's alright love, it's just because we had each other at the time and he was trying his hardest to find Juliet but couldn't.'' Justin knew Aaron was right about that. So how come Aaron found her and he couldn't.


	28. Origins

Justin knew Aaron was right about that, so how come Aaron found her and he couldn't. When Juliet got a good look at Aaron, something clicked in her head. "Now I know where I have seen you before. How dare you come back now, why ? Anwser me damnit." Aaron didn't anwser it was not the time for it, not right now any way. Alex looked to him now with an angry look on her face and soon Justin. He was being forced into it. "OKAY, okay I'm the reason her and her parents became vampires. So I will start from the beginning ." He let out a deep sigh, cause he was about to reveal his true self to them. "In the beginning when the world was formed it was divided into three realms. Each realm was watched by 'PROTECTORS' . The gemstones that formed the Realms were stolen and the barriers between the realms diminished and the protectors turned into stone., so a fourth was created. The Calling saw to it that the fourth would not be a gemstone but in and with mortal shape . This shape was given a name." Aaron wanted to stop talking for it was hurting him and pulled out the three germstones he was talking about. Alex looked at them in amazement but one caught her eye, It ended up looking like the stone of dreams then looked to Aaron making a deduction.  
"So you're the fourth gemstone, aren't you and is that the stone of dreams you have?" Aaron looked down, a tear now forming in his eyes. "Y...y...yes I am and yes it is," he stuttered. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't cry. I'm sorry I had no idea. Please don't, I can't show comfort very well." He couldn't help it but it made her now place her other hand on his other shoulder. "What can I do to make you feel beeter Aaron, please tell me."  
"Hug me like it was our last day in this world. Show me and yourself that you can really truly love. The love and comfort I have seen in your heart." As she hugged him Justin saw what Aaron was talking about, the second chance for love. It made him tear up from the inside. From behind two daggers ran up through the middle of Aaron's back and the hug broke. The front of Alex's shirt now had a blood spot stain. "Aaron, what's wrong ?"  
"I..I..I think i'm dying, help me." He fell hard chest first and lied there now feeling lifeless, is this what being dead is suppose to feel like.  
"I'm sorry it had to be done. Aaron has to die, it's not over with the emptiness can still come back," Juliet explained. Alex looked down to Aaron then to Juliet with a rage she had never felt in her life before. "Justin if you can, please try to heal him while I take care of your bitch of a girlfriend." Alex pulled out the daggers from Aaron's back and stuck them through juliet's hands and through the concrete wall behind her making Juliet unable to move. Surprisingly Justin helped his sister instead his girlfriend. "Why Juliet, why ?" Justin said, feeling terrible for Alex. "Don't you see it Justin, him and the Emptiness are one and the same being. The emptiness not only takes, it creates too. It created my parents and me as well, we're bound to it and I want freedom from it, please understand "  
"I understand alright, I understand that you had to kill the most important person to Alex in her life. He was her redemption and you took that from her. You truly are heartless. I 'd rather be with Harper Finkle than you right now. At least she has compassion. Oh alex make sure you make her suffer before you kill her."  
"Don't do that, you'll just stoop down to her level. I know you two are better than that" A voice came out. "You have such bad aim Juliet but you are right about one thing me and the Emptiness are the same but you've always had your freedom Your parents didn't. You still have a chance they never did cause it was there decision. In fact, they saved you. If it wasn't for them you would not have met Jusrtin. They saved your life and this is how you want to repay them." Aaron stood up and stopped Alex from doing something he knows she'll regret doing. "If you love me Alex Russo, you will turn around and face me." She heard his voice, so loving and caring voice. She turned around to face Aaron running to him. " I thought you were .." He cut her off.  
"Dead, no. besides it'd take alot more than that . Besides if I was dead i'd lose the one thing in the world that matters to me..YOU." She wrapped her arms around him in a hug and placed her head on his shoulder . Something in her mind clicked when he told her about being immortaland asked him a painful question. "If we can't die, will everyone around us die ?" Aaron had wished that question was never brought up, how could he anwser that so he just let it go. "Aaron, anwser me, will everybody around us die ?"  
"I don't know what to tell you. I can tell you that people die yes, it is human nature. If it's of disease, old age, anything people do die i'm sorry. To anwser your question, yes every body around us will die, human nature has to take its course. I did not want to see you die again. I lost you once and I won't lose you again. If i had to chose between losing my immortality or losing you. I would chose losing my immortality to keep you alive ." Alex didn't realize just how important she was to him and questioned him. "So how did Juliet know about you ? I know you told her but I want the honest truth. I could tell you were lying to her."


	29. The Ultimatum

"Honestly her parents were fugitives back in my time. They were some of the few that fought against the protectors and live. The protectors had no power in the mortal realm. The Van Heusen's on the other hand well, in the mortal realm had vampire qualities, this after Juliet was born cause I guided them here. They didn't want their daughter raised in the vampire way. They asked me when she turned a certain age to take her back where she was born and take her rightful place in the world. That time is soon approaching. I had lost her before the Mummy took her. He had filled her with Emptiness so it was impossible. The mummy had not realized her heart was filled with love , so I found her that way. I made her face the mummy and bite him. You'd be surprised what blood of love can do to something with a cold, lifeless heart. The mummy could not take the power, the love that filled her heart took over. She was coming into a new ability. It made the mummy lose hold over his minions and was destroyed in the process. I did not tell her, I could not tell her I made a promise to her parents. They told me not to tell her until the time was right. I could feel her love for a wizard and I took her to him."  
"So Juliet and JUstin don't know what you know, do they ?"  
"No they don't and I do not want to break them away from each other, look at them. They love each other."  
"Couldn't just go with her ?"  
"Unfortunately no, wizards are forbidden. Now the Forgotten can. That is the dilemna I am faced with. Tell Juliet and break Justin's heart or have her turn him into a Forgotten, where all memories fade away. Now if he was turned and I took the both of them and all memories past and future will be forever lost. He'll have no idea or even remember if he had a family before turning. He'll have a whole new life awaiting him. If he chose to be turned he won't know or even remember you or his mom. Could you live with not knowing you. He could have a future, happily married to Juliet his love. Remember you told him that if she she loved him too, she would come back for him and she did. So anwser me this, you love your brother don't you, you want him happy correct? Give him up to her and let go. He'll regret not being able to be with her by staying a wizard and with his family. " Aaron pulled the daggers out from the wall and Juliet's hands with a casted spell. "Well Alex, what do you decide because come midnight I have to tell her and take her back."  
"That's only 30 minutes away, I can't decide that right now. I won't, you can't make me do this."  
"You're right, but I can do this." Aaron swiped his hand, making justin fall down to his knees and made Juliet show her fangs and moved her behind Justin, her teeth barely poking his neck now and froze time around him and Alex." Now you have no choice but to decide right now or i'll make her bite him, no questions asked."  
"You wouldn't ...Please, I don't want to lose him. I lost my dad and Max, I won't lose him too. He and my mom are all that I got left in this world, you just can't."  
"That is not true, you have me and a future together. Now please, make up your mind. Justin sad and full of regret or Justin Happy with Juliet with a great future together, in love and married. I know you'll make the right decision. Now I can give you time with him while I tell Juliet but that is all I can do. "  
"Alright Aaron, give me some time with my brother please."  
"Alright, I can do that." Aaron reversed the spell he casted and soon walked up to Juliet. "Ms. Van Heusen can I talk to you in private. I got something to tell you, it's important." Justin looked to Aaron and soon Alex walked up to her brother." Justin, can we talk. I need something I need to say and ask you about." Justin and Alex walked together, as well Aaron and Juliet. "What is it Alex, what's wrong ?"  
"Justin, just how much do you love Juliet ? What would you give up to be with her, if you had something to give up." Justin was wondering why Alex was asking him this now. "Well I would give up everything, my life, my powers, everrything. Why you asking me this? Does it have to do with why Aaron akes Juliet if they could talk in private."  
"Well kinda, sorta Juliet will tell you. I know she will. I just want to say that I love you big brother. I know I don't say it enough to you... I'm sorry for that just please keep me in your heart." Justin began to cry, not really knowing why and gave his little sister a hug. "You'll always be in my heart Alex. Always, no matter what." He had no idea that was Alex's way of saying goodbye to him. On the other side, Juliet asked Aaron. "Why did you want to talk to me in private for."  
"This is kind of hard for me to say, please don't hate me for what I am about to tell you."  
"What is it ?"  
"Your parents made me promise to take you back where you came from. They had me watch over you til the time came. Time had finally come and the last thing I want to do is break up you and Justin but you have to go back to your throne.",  
"What do you mean take me back where I came from." Vied with " And my throne. Whhat aren't you telling me?"  
"Here you have Vampire qualities and are coming into your new abilities. Where you were born, you were a princess by royal blood. A Forgotten Queen. Your parents brought you here when you were just a baby and to find not just love but a king to rule beside you. You have Justin Russo, a wiaard. Wizards are forbidden there where you are from. I know you love him and he loves you. So you have a difficult choice to make. Turn him into a Forgotten like you or leave him behind. I'm sorry I never told you this before but I couldn't I promised your parents I wouldn't until the time came. If you love him like I know you do, turn him and I can take you both. I told Alex of the consequences, like he'll forget and not know he had a family before turning. She wants her brother to be happy and be with you, so she is saying goodbye to him in her own way right now, so bite him." The four of them finished their conversations and Justin and Juliet looked to each other. "Come on Alex, let's get out of their way," Aaron commented.


	30. Seperate Ways

They backed away as Juliet showed her fangs, scaring Justin. "Juliet, what are you doing ?" Justin said scared and frightened. Juliet now stood behind him, whispering in his ear. "I'm sorry, I have to leave you again and can't come back but I don't want to lose you again this is the only way. I need you in my life, I need you with me wherever I have to go. I'm sorry." Justin closed his eyes and realization hit him, that's why Alex said what she said and did what she did, she was saying goodbye to him. He closed his eyes and tears fell from his face and felt Juliet's teeth sink in deep into his neck, taking his blood. The more blood she took, the more he felt his life slipping away. As she took the last of his blood, she moved her head away from him and his body hit the ground. Alex went up to her brothers side crying, laying her head on his chest. "I'm sorry Justin, I love you but I have to let you go. Please, remember me when you are gone and keep me in your heart." She kept her head on his chest and a soft voice spoke to her. "Where am I gonna go, I'll always be here for you." Justin moved his legs and arms trying to find strength and stand up on his feet. After a few times and with help from Alex he was able to stand. "It's alright Justin, most people don't get a hang of it right away," Juliet explained.  
"I'm gonna get this, I am." Justin took little steps to find his footing and balance. Juliet was just amazed to see how well and how fast Justin was learning. Before to long Justin was walking and running like he usually did. "WOW, Justin your amazing . What takes days and months to do and learn only took you fifteen minutes." Juliet was giving Justin a big head and he took it as a compliment."Thank you, I know. Ain't I the best." She just looked at him with a grin, then looked to Aaron. Aaron looked to Alex holding her head down, her crying slowly easing away. "Are you two ready to go." Justin looked to him in shock. "What do you mean, GO ?"  
"You have to leave this place and take your place along side Juliet. She can't go by herself."  
"I have to leave my family behind ? I won''t do it, my home is here."  
"Sadly yes, I'm sorry." Aaron held out a gemstone that looked like the stone of dreams .to Justin.  
"Hey isn't that the stone that Me and Alex was searching and found in Hawaii?"  
"Yes it is. This is the first gemstone that was stolen from it's rightful place. After I found this one, the other two were easy to find. We have to hurry though, the survival of humanity depends on these stones. Now please Justin, the queen and king have to take their thrones. "  
"Are you saying Juliet is a queen ?"  
"Yes and you Justin Russo is king." Alex shot up her head when Aaron said Justin was a king. "You gotta be kidding me, I know he is a king, king of the losers but a king of royalty, come on," she said jokingly. The gemstone started to glow brightly as a sign that it was finally time. Alex looked to Justin one more time and hugged him one last time. "Place your hands on the stone, it will guide you." Juliet was the first to do so, then Justin. "Take care of mom for me Alex. Tell her I love her and that I will miss her." A tear fell from Alex's face and in a burning flash of light, disappeared into the night. "Wait Aaron, what will I tell my mom about Justin, she'll worry."  
"Don't, wait til I get back okay."  
"Alright Aaron, i'll wait. " Aaron soon vanished, leaving Alex alone on the WizTech rooftop alone. The chill of the cool air touched Alex's skin. For the first time in a long time was by herself. She closed her eyes and soon found herself back home, watching her mom sleep soundly and peacefully on the couch. She pulled the couch blanket down and over her mom. She went into her room now and before she sat down on her bed a book appeared. On it's hard cover were two emblems merged together. One was of a missing stone piece and around it was her and Aaron.s strange birthmark. For some reason she was drawn to it and wanted to open it.


	31. The Longest Night

"Curious are we?" A voice echoed out before it's image could aapear. "Aaron !"  
"Yeah babe, it's me. I'm back. So you know that book chronicles your brothers new life with Juliet. It's always writing its self, so each time you open it you know what your brothers doing and his adventures. This is a special book cause it has no ending. The pages are endless, I though you would like it." Aaron had no idea how much that meant to Alex. She went up to him and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you Aaron, but how is it possible. I mean the stone and the book."  
" Well this is what the stone of dreams was meant for . I mean what are dreams without fantasy . The stone was created for far more than wishes. It was created for the birth of the human soul. The human soul is more powerful than you think. " Theresa soon stirred and woke up on her own couch. " Oh thank god, it was all a dream. " She thought to her self. She knew her husband was gone, that wasn't a dream. "Alex, Justin, Max are you home,'' she called out. Aaron and Alex heard her and came out. ''What are we goimg to tell her,'' Alex whispered to Aaron."Don't worry I know what to say,'' he whispered back.  
"Where's Max and Justin, honey ?"  
"I'm sorry Ms. Russo Justin tried to save max in time, but was too late. Max is dead. Justin grieved over it and banished himself with a spell that will not and can not be revearsed by me or himself, I'm sorry. Before he left he asked if we could bury his memory as if he were already dead, he wanted it that way, so the three Russo men could be together." Theresa could not bare the thought that they were dead and gone and balled out." Come on Ms. Russo let's get you to bed, alright. Let me help you to your room." Aaron stood at her side and took one of her arms over his shoulder, helping her into the helped her in the bed and and pulled down the covers and covered her. "Thank you Aaron, you are so sweet and nice to me. I want you and Alex to give me a grandchild please. With them gone I have no one to look after any more. You're looking after Alex now , please do me this favor. '' Little did Aaron and Theresa know Alex stood by the door listening in. As the doorknob turned Alex moved away and sat down on the couch. ''You were listening weren't you?'  
"How did you know?"  
"I could feel your heart breaking but are you sure you want to do this now ?''  
''I know were not married yet but yes I do but not for my mom for us. I'm ready for a baby in my life, I want this. ''  
'' Alright love, for you. For us. I'm ready to be a father. I know our child will be loved by us and your mother. '' Aaron leaned in and kissed her with such love and passion that she returned the favor by sticking her tongue deep in his mouth. As they kept kissing they backed up into her room soon finding themselves on the bed. They soon got completely under the covers, stripping each other and he made her giggle when he removed her dress. They soon popped their heads and the upper part of their bodies out from the covers, Alex on top of him. She moved on top of him and puled herself into him, like he was an extension of her own body which made him place his hands on her waist helping her extension into him until the point of pleasureand he pinned her down now, him on top of her. As he thrusted his body with a deep penetration that made her grab the bed posts, close her eyes and bite her lip. She reached the point to where the ecstacy was coming from and spoke out in pleasure.  
"OH YES...OH YES... YES..DON'T STOP.'' And he didn't , unlike the last few times they did this he stopped himself, this time he wasn't he was going to finish it now and when she reached her peak he did just that and she could feel it. When they slowed and stopped, he layed beside her."WOW Aaron, that was really amazing. I didn't know you had it in you, you were an animal.'' He looked to herwith another go type grin and made a low growling sound. "Oh, you dog you." They got under the covers and had another go round at it. Thesecond time ended better than the first and so on. Soon they were like jack rabbits in the springtime. After the sixth time they tired each other out and fell asleep.


	32. Preperations

January 5th, 2010

Alex was the first one to wake up rushing into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet . The feeling had came back up, waking Aaron in the process. "Are you alright.''  
''Yeah, i'm fine, just a morning sickness thing is all. '' She moved her head back over the toilet bowl and threw up again. Aaron came into the bathroom and rubbed her back with a firm yet comfortable hand. She loved how he took care of her and soon her sickness was gone. Aaron held out his hands and helped her up to her feet. ''Get dressed alright,and i'll make us some breakfast.'' Alex shook her head and went back into her room while Aaron went into the kitchen and found everything he was looking for. The smell of blueberry pancakes, eggs, toast and bacon filled the air and woke Theresa up from her sleep. Aaron soon sat three places on the table with three glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice he squeezed himself. Theresa stood hidden watching Aaron doing what he was doing. ''Hey Ms. Russo, you sleep alright?' breakfast is almost ready if your hungry.''  
"Yes Mr. Fauston I did, thank you very much for asking.'' She stepped out still dressed in her clothes she wore the other day. Alex came in the room and smelled the delicious aroma. ''Is that blueberry pancakes i'm smelling.''  
"Yes it is.'' As they sat down together, Alex was the first one to dig into the food. Theresa had never seen Alex eat so much before, ''Slow down honey,take your time. It's not like your eating for two,'' Theresa chuckled. When they finished Aaron got up and took the dishes cleaning them. ''That was s good breakfast Mr. Fauston. How good are you at making sandwhiches ?'' Alex looked to her mom with a surprised look on her face. ''MOM ''  
"It's alright babe, I know what she's asking me. I would be honored to fill the position but only on one condition. They are my sandwhiches only. One more thing the funerals should be held on the 14th of next month if that can be possible. It's what Justin and Jerry asked of me.''  
"I don't know Mr. Fauston, that's so soon. But why Valentine's day?"  
"They said it was the most magical day of the world. '' Later on that day Theresa was making phone calls and appointment dates while Alex went out and bought an EPT. Aaron took over the sub shop and made some changes to it. and the changes made the business boom . His sandwhiches were the hit of the town and the place was never busier than it was now. It was as if Jerry was there in spirit and in memory Aaron filling his shoes. When Alex got back she sneeked back into the bathroom upstairs and used the EPT. She came down into the sub shop watching Aaron hard at work and sweating like a pig, which was turning her on. "Hey babe, could you help me for a few minutes, I really need you.''  
"I need you too.'' She said in a sultury tone in her voice. She entered the kitchen and grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him hard and deep. He returned the kiss and placed his hands on her waist. She wondered why he did this and pulled his hands down to her butt and he grabbed her. Now, this is how she wanted it . It was what made her feel loved by him. Their kiss was soon broken by Harper. "Alex, I need to talk to you it's important. '' Aaron looked to Hrper in a festive oyster pearl and red lycorice dress with matching hat and purse. "Hello Harper, it's nice seeing you again. ''  
"Yeah same here. Oh Alex, didn't you hear, Dean's in the hospital. He had an accident and he's been asking for you. Come on, let's go.'' It surprised Alex to find out that Dean had an accident. but the seriousness on Harper's face was clearly seen. She looked to Aaron. ''It's alright love go. I understand that he's a friend of yours.''  
"Thank you .'' Alex and Harper hurried to the hospital and talked along the way.  
"So Alex how serious are you and Aaron.''  
"Well, other than being engaged.I think i'm pregnant with his child. ''  
"I'm so excited for you, i'm gonna be like an aunt. That is so cool. Does he know.''  
"Not yet, he's just so happy he might be a father.''  
"Does Dean know that you're an engaged woman ?"  
"Yes Harper, he knows don't worry.''  
"Oh okay, so have you thought of a name yet.''  
"Me and Aaron talked about it. He said if it's a boy he wanted him to be named after one of his uncles or grandpa. Maxwell Thomas or even Jerimiah Andrew. We can't decide which one yet. ''  
''Those are good names , they would really be proud of you two.''  
"Thanks Harper, that means alot to me.'' It surprised Harper that Alex hugged her. Being with Aaron had really changed her. Alex had never really been open like this, she was more closed off and sometimes a bit tempered and shut people out never really showing much compassion and emotion toward others. Harper liked this new Alex.


	33. A Dream Torn

Alex and Harper walked into the hospital and went up to the receptionist station. "Dean Moriarty's room please.''  
"Are you friends or family,'' the receptionist spoke. "We are friends, ma'am,'' replied Harper.  
"Room 1408."  
"Thank you.'' They soon reached the room and Alex walked in, seeing him with tubes connected to his arms and face, like her father once was.  
"Is that you Russo,'' he spoke hoarsely.  
"Yes Dean, it's me.''  
"I see your still wearing your ring. He must be doing something right.'' He reached his hand slowly out for her, but she put her hands on her stomache like she was getting hungry again, when in actuality she wasn't, looking down. "You pregnant or something. I won't hurt you Russo,'' he chuckled softly.  
"Yes I am Dean, it's his. He came back for me like he said he would.''  
"Oh, you mind if I could touch.'' She wanted to hesitate and moved closer to him slowly. When he touched her belly a wave of emotions filled her head and a blocked memory was destroyed, showing her what had been. Why did Aaron keep something like this from her. Dean soon felt movement. " He's gonna be some fighter Russo.'' A nurse soon came into the room. "I'm sorry but visiting hours are now over.''  
"Alright, i'll be out in a minute.'' Before Alex left Dean spoke out to her. "Hey Alex, make sure he takes good care of you. If I'm gone, I know you'll have some one great like that Aaron guy you talked to me about before, alright.'' he coughed up a little blood from his mouth and Alex began to tear. ''I will Dean.'' When Harper and Alex got back, Alex did not talk or speak to Aaron for the rest of the day and night. Aaron felt that something was wrong and slept in the living room and Alex in her own bed alone. When she fell asleep that blocked memory played its self up.

March 15th,2019  
Alex had changed, she had gotten older and wrinkles she did not know she had. She was a mortal woman with a little eight year old boy, with dark mud brown hair and deep brown eyes, he looked so much like his father Aaron Fauston who was not aloud to see his own child. Her ex-boyfriend was now her husband, Dean Moriarty. He soon came in through the door with liquor on his breath and a new perfume smell in the air. "You've been with someone haven't you. Don't I make you happy anymore.'' He slapped her hard across the face and gave her a stern lecture.'' Don't you ever talk to me like that, what I do is my business and keep that kid away from me. He creeps the hell out of me. Just let me know when dinner is ready okay. I'm gonna watch the races.'' Jerimiah went up his mom, looking at her with love in his eyes. " Are you alright Mommy?" She looked to him with love in her eyes and picked him up of the floor into her arms. "I'm fine baby, okay."  
"No you're not, he hurt you again. let me use my magic on him.''  
"No baby, it's okay he is just drunk.''  
"Then let's go live with Daddy I know he still loves us.''  
"I know he does, I know. I love him too, I never should have asked him to make everything right again, like it used to be. You don't need a step-daddy like that. Boy do I miss him, I miss the magic he bestowed apon me. He saved my life that day. God, I really do miss him. I need him too.'' She hugged Jerimiah tightly and he healed her hurt.  
"I told you to keep him quiet.'' Dean got up from his favorite chair and went to Alex and Jerimiah with his belt in his hands. "It's time for your punishment boy.'' When the belt raised, Alex screaamed atop her lungs from her bed, and it was January 5th, 2010 again. Aaron soon found her bedroom door locked and broke it down and went to her side. "Are you alright, you were having a nightmare.'' She looked up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace." Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Tell you what?"  
"That I had a different future, one with Dean.''  
"I just couldn't , it's not something you want to share, you saw him. What he had done to you. I didn't want you to have a future like that, i'm sorry. I wanted to give you a better future than that, one with me in it. That's why I did what I did, I had to. I'm just glad you woke up when you did, if you kept sleeping you would have saw something you would not want to see. Dean killed you and Jerimiah killed Dean for it. As he got older he stayed away, he never spoke or saw any family after. He couldn't face them. The only time he felt safe was when he was running away, and I won't let that happen. I couldn't tell Justin this when he was here but I had to keep certain things to myself . I know that when I left, that you would run into dean that's why I came back from where I was. I couldn't have him propose to you while I was gone, i'm sorry. I just didn't want you to have a life like that. You are too beautiful to get hurt, I love you too much to see that happen. You do understand right?"  
"Yes I understand and I thank you for it. I'm just glad you're here.'' Soon a thought came to her head the EPT she had forgot all about it. She went into the bathroom and the test showed a plus sign. She couldn't have been happier. When she came out she smiled at Aaron. "I'm pregnant.'' Aaron lifted her off the ground and over his shoulder like he would hold a fifty pound sack of potatoes and then in the threshold. "I Love you, Alex Russo."  
"And I love you Aaron Fauston.'' He pulled her up to him and planted a kiss on her perfect lips. The perfect end to a perfect night.


	34. The Funeral

February 13th, 2010

It was a beautiful Wensday afternoon and Aaron made lunch and cleaned up afterwards. Theresa was happy to see some one else do this for a change. Yes jerry cooked, but he had never cleaned it up afterwards, it was always one of the chores for the kids to do. "Alex sweetie, are you alright. You've hardly ate anything.''  
"Yeah mom, i'm fine really.'' She got up from the table and went down to the secret lair. She didn't have the heart to pack it all up into boxes so she left it like it was. After Aaron finished cleaning he followed down after her. "Are you alright? I know how the hurt feels. You miss them, I know it. It's alright to show the hurt, you can't keep it bottled up inside . The pain I mean, let it go." She turned around to face him, tears rolling down her face. "You don't know the hurt, You've never had a family like mine before. So don't say you do.'' He just walked up to her and said the one thing he did not want to say to her. "Would you like to have them all back. There is a way but I don't like it and i'm not sure you will either. You'll be a wizard again though."  
"Why won't we like it ? There's a catch isn't there.'' Aaron felt tears begin to form, but fought it back. "It concerns me more than you. If you are certain of this, I can make it happen. When and if you want me to, I won't be able to stay with you anymore. The baby that resides in you will no longer be part of OUR life, but yours only me as well. I can't live a day with out you. Without your love, What purpose do I have, really? I don't want that to happen to us.''  
"I don't want to lose you Aaron, I don't want to lose what we have together. You are the reason and person I've been waiting for my entire life. I couldn't live a day with out you either. I'm sorry I asked such a selfish question. You're right I need to let out he pain and hurt but I just can't, it's all I have. It's how I remember them."  
"There are other ways to remember. Think about the times you felt bad so doing something so selfish and tried to make it better by listening to your heart. So think with your heart, not the pain you feel inside of you. I know you can.'' He held her in his arms and looked deeply into her beautiful eyes and smiled. She soon smiled back at him." I meant to ask, what ever happened to the wizard powers ?"  
"I'm glad you asked, that is a good question. They are right here, I gave it shape and form, now do you have the book on you."  
"No, it's upstairs why ?" Aaron held out his arms and made the book appear ." I'll show you.'' He held a round Amulet and inside it's center mesmerizing lights dancing within. "Is that ?"  
"Yes it is." The Amulet fit perfectly ontot he book cover. The book soon levitated and glowed bright like a burning candle. "Now if you read it, you'll find your self as part of it."  
"You mean, i'll be ?"  
"Yes, that is correct.''

February 14th,2010  
The day had finally arrivedand an emotional day as well. They did not want to do this cause they had never attended a funeral before, no one in the family had died iether. Aaron had proved that exception, for he had. He had been to thousands of funerals some had even been his ownand lived through them. What had started to be a nice day became cloudy with thunderous roars in the sky and raindrops slowly hit the ground. Soon the drops came down a bit faster, thank goodness the sermon was inside. When they came into Waverly Hills Cemetary plaza they saw three different sized caskets, one closed for a body that was never found. They found their seats in the front saw how big of a turn out it was. Harper and her parents showed up as well Zeke and his. Alot of theresa's family showed up and most of Jeryy's family too except for his sister Megan. Though both of her brothers were dead, she did not care to show up . Just the fact that she still carried a grudge over her family, she would not forgive as well forget.  
"All rise, we will start with an opening prayer.'' the preacher opened the bible in his hands and looked down, soon the congregation. When he finished they all sat back down and he started the sermon. When the Preacher got to the eulogies of each person and how they were so very much loved, Theresa began crying and Alex layed her head down on Aaron's shoulder. "Why ain't you crying ?" Aaron asked her softly.  
"Why would I want to cry. Crying is for the over emotional, if I cried I would be one and I'm not like that. I'll remember them in my own way, in my heart.'' She smiled at him and had her hand on her belly. He soon smiled at her, and wrapped his arm around. "If there is anyone here who would like to share their testimonial please come forward now.'' Alex stood up slowly, surprising her mother and everybody else. "Alex honey, what are you doing ?" Theresa softly whispered.  
"I feel like I should.'' Alex reached the pulpit and started to slowly speak. "what can I say about my dad. He was very loving and caring. he always looked out for his kids though I was always the first one to blame when things were bad but I know he still loves me. He showed it to me differently since I was his only girl. Him and justin was always buddy buddy. I know today if there was a competition between me and Justin he would win it, cause he was just like that. Although he rubbed things in my face when I mess up but I guess that's just his way of showing how much he cared and loved me. Max knew just how to make me laugh, he was just goofy that way. I guess that's why he was like he was, why he acted like he did not realizing what he was always saying. Always doing things before he thought about what he was doing. That's what I love about my family, the things they did, say and do. Wherever you guys are, I know that you make me a better person so please don't change anything about yourselves, I love you guys.'' Theresa felt Alex's heart felt words and smiled at her, standing up waiting for her to come down from the podium and hug her. "I love you honey.'' She hugged her mom back without a tear in her eyes. "I love you too, mom.'' Alex sat back down next to Aaron and placed he rhead back on his shoulder again. "Is there anyone else ?'' The Preacher spoke again. Their was a moment of silence until the doors bursted open. When theresa and Alex turned their heads they saw megan Russo.  
"What is she doing here, mom?"  
"I don't know honey.'' Aaron knew right away what megan wanted.  
"Think about it you two, what do you think she wants ?"  
"You mean the family magic, love ?"  
"That's right Alex, it's not to pay her respects thats for sure.'' Aaron stood up as Alex watched him. "She's gonna ruin everything Aaron, please do something.''  
"Don't worry I am.'' He blocked her was up to the caskets.  
"Whoever you are get out of my way.'' he did not move, staying in front of her. She moved closer and soon he escorted her out and whispered low and soflty.'' I know why you are here. You have wasted your time coming here. I have their magic, and I am keeping them no questions asked.'' She touched him and a flash of light went off in her head.  
"Oh my god, you. I won't let you do it.''  
"What are you talking about?" Vied with," You're a psychic, oh crap. What did you see?"  
"So my secret is out, I was part wizard part psychic. me and my brothers had the same mother but different fathers. You happy.''  
"So So that's why you hated your brothers so much. They didn't know you had a different father, you kept it from them. You thought they wouldn't love you if they knew .'' Alex saw megan fall to her knees wondering what Aaron said to her to break down like that. Aaron helped her up and escorted her the rest of the way out where they could talk in private.''  
"I saw history from mythology to WWII and you were there. Taking lives, you wrote history as the way it is read today. Why would you?"  
"That's hard to explain right now, just know that history has a way of repeating its self. That is all I am at liberty to say.'' Megan had no idea what he was saying but understood.  
"I got to get back inside, you are welcome to stay if you want.''  
"No I can't, I was afraid to come in the first place. Thank you any way but I got to go.'' He watched her leave the building and went back inside himself now. He soon found himself sit beside Alex. "Is everything alright, Aaron?"  
"Yeah, everything is just fine.'' The sermon soon ended and Aaron,Alex and theresa got up and went to the funeral service after. Before the caskets lowered into the ground, Alex pulled out the family wand and put it on Justin's casket like it should be. Aaron placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, and she looked at his hand.


	35. Unanswered Questions Pt 1

October 18th, 2010

Was the day that Jerimiah Isaac was born and that brought smiles to their faces, such a sweet little baby boy born into the world. Nothing was going to make them feel different, not even Dean Moriarty's passing that fateful day in March. She just held little Jerry in her arms, cooing him. Aaron stood beside her sitting up in the hospital bed. "He looks just like you. So handsome and so sweet.'' Aaron looked to the love of his life then his newborn son. "Hey Jerry, we're your parents and we are always going to love you, no matter what, yes we are.'' A knock came on the door." You guys mind if I come in ."  
"Yes you can Harper, it is okay.''  
"Thanks Alex, when I heard you were going into labor I hurried here.''  
"I trust you enough Harper, would you like to hold your godson."  
"Oh could I Alex, I'd love to hold him." She slowly reached out, cradling Jerry in her arms making silly baby noises, making him smile. "Hey Jerry, i'm your godmother Harper and we are going to have alot of fun together.'' When she handed him back to Alex, it soon hit her." Thanks you two, I won't let you down I promise.'' The following day Alex, Jerry and Aaron left the hospital together. What was once Max's bedroom was now a nursery for Jerry. Alex slowly placed him in her old crib, his eyes closed sleeping peacefully. Aaron walked in behind her and stood at her side watching their child sleep.

January 19,2011

"Can you believe it we've been together for two years now. All my past relationships have never lasted this long before. I'm glad this one is. I just don't want it to end,'' Alex spoke. Aaron held her close to him in his arms and kissed her nose."And it won't. We have a child together, I would never end this for anything. You won't lose me and I won't lose you either. It's us forever.'' She kissed his nose back and smiled at him. Soon they left the room and into hers. They layed down together on the bed and looked into each others eyes. "Are you ready for this. come next month being husband and wife I mean?"  
"To be honest, i'm just a little scared. I've never done this before. Being a mom and being your wife at the same time. I don't know."  
"Don't worry so much, you are already a terriffic mom and soon a beautiful, wonderful wife okay.'' She smiled at him and cuddled up to him, laying her head on his chest. They both soon fell asleep with the bedroom door wide open and the light on. Theresa soon got up from the couch to an empty bedroom and saw the two of them sleeping, watching them. Alex amazed her, she had pulled a complete 360. Before Aaron she didn't care a whole lot and was a bit lazy, always using magic for her own selfish needs, now she was showing heart and consideration, she even helped out more than she had ever used to. Theresa couldn't help it, Alex was now a mature beautiful young lady slowly blossoming into a woman and it was beginning to scare her a little. She didn't want to lose her little baby girl, she was really growing up. She had graduated high school back in 2010, before Jerry was born. She wasn't sure what to think about Aaron. All she knew was that he was a nice, decent sweet and loving kind of guy and that her daughter loved him. He reminded her of her husband Jerry when they first married. It made her sad and happy at the same time but the thought of him coming at the time he did, seemed odd. Why did he chose that time to enter in Alex's life, why that moment. Theresa was not a stupid woman she was actually smarter than she looked. She even out smarted her daughter a few times in the past. She couldn't complain though, her daughter loved him and had his child after all and that was all that mattered to her, was her daughters happiness. Aaron's eyes soon fluttered and she walked away and to her empty room until Aaron appeared in front of her and scared her half to death, with his arms crossed over his chest. "We need to talk.'' Aaron escorted her back into the living room . "Please sit down, Ms. Russo. This is going to be hard for me to say this. But you wonder why I chose that day to enter your daughters life. Well, I know you met a future version of me then. Yous ee, he forgot to mention to your husband at the time that Alex had created a powerful spell to tip the odds in her favor to win the wizard competition. This spell had backfired and created a war between the wizarding world and humanity. Since Justin lost the competition and became mortal he was the ace in the hole, he was the only one Alex would talk to. It hurt him on the inside cause he knew to break the spell was to kill the spell caster. My future self tried to stop him but was ten seconds too late. Justin killed her. She was too far gone for him to be able to bring her back to life like he had before. For fourteen years Justin couldn't face up to the fact that her killed her so he made himself forget about the incident.


	36. Unanswered Questions Pt 2

Both me and Justin manipulated each other. He manipulated me to go back into the past by twelve years. I manipulated him in a different way. Before he sent me back, I manipulated him by changing the year and date for the spell. It brought me here to 2009 instead of 2017. From that point I changed things, I changed history. I knew if Alex was like me Justin couldn't or even be able to kill her, in fact there was a strange twist in all of it by me coming back to 2009. Max ended up killing himself and Justin ended up being a pawn in the middle of it all. And so you know to put you at ease Me and Alex loved each other from the very first time we met. We married in 2015 but now that time had come and gone. Now the future can be written the way we want it, but that doesn't mean any more danger. What had came was the first warning, it's not over with yet. I'm the only one with the kind of power to fight it. The reason I changed her was not just for love but for survival.''

"So what of the sspell. What kind of spell was it, that made it so powerful in the first place ?"

"It was a life changing spell, very effective in battle. It alters perception and the way you look at life. It's a one way street kind of thing. It's suppose to help those from committing suicide, murder and all the above. help them see that what they are doing is wrong. So in a way it's a change of heart type spell so to speak. So the way it backfired was that it affected the whole world, it opened up peoples eyes and they saw that magic existed. This caused a problem for the council and had no other choice but to kill off all the mortals in the world, that is how the war started. Soon both sides killed, so wizards became scarce. The first to die on the mortal side, well I can't say right now. The SWAT team killed off alot of magical creatures and some of the council. It was a massacre. The reason for changing Alex is when the time came for the spell, it won't backfire. It will take the effect it's suppose to, to help. So you see she created the spell to protect her and her family. It was all for her children, our children. Me and her are the only ones who in time can restore the world.''

'I didn't realize, I'm sorry. Now I wish I didn't want to know all that.''

"It's alright, I'm gonna go lay back down beside her before she wakes up and realizes i'm no thtere beside her.''

Okay Aaron.'' He waited for her to stand up and let her go to her empty bedroom first and he followed behind into Alex's and layed down beside her and kissed her forehead, running his fingers through her hair watching her sleep. He just stayed awake and did not take his eyes off of her, just amazed as to how she gets more beautiful each and every day. There was just something about her, something that he loved.


	37. Union Of Souls Pt 1

February 17th, 2011

It was a big day for the both of them and Alex wasn't all to sure about this but she did know she loved him enough to want to be his wife. If she didn't it still wasn't too late for it even though invitations and everything else was taken care of last month but she wouldn't do that to the man in her life and father of Jerry. For the first time Aaron showered the mortal way, Alex watching from a distance at his outline figure and suddenly got hot just watching him. What was it about him that made her feel this way, it was probably just the way they were when they are together, it had to be. She looked to the clock on the wall, they still had two and a half hours to get to the church on time. She moved closer to the bathroom , slowly removing her own clothes revealing soft, beautiful skin. She stepped inside and behind him. He soon turned around his eyes closed and soap in his hand, and when he slowly opened them, his hands squeezed the soap to tight and slipped out his hands and hit her forehead scaring him. "You scared me love, are you alright ?"  
I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Don't worry i'm fine though.'' With his soaked wet, nicely toned and well chiseled features he looked over her perfect body. "What is it ?"

"We still got two and a half hours, it gives us time.'' She smiled with a glare in her beautiful eyes. Her hair soon got wet and layed slick and smooth on the back of her head and neck and he soon licked his lips. He surprised her as well himself. He forced himself on her and grabbed her where she liked to be grabbed by him and she reached for the closest thing but with her eyes now closed from the joy and ecstacy from what he was doing, couldn't find anything so she ran her ffingertips down deep and hard into his back. He liked her fingertips running on him, it made him grab and carress one of her legs wrapping it around him. She was now using her fingernails and let out a long moan . They went at it for at least forty-five minutes . Soon they both opened their eyes and looked at each other, both of them now wet with wide loving smiles and sense they were both in the shower, they just showered together. She loved his touch so soft, gentle as well loving and strong at the same time. When they got out he grabbed the biggest towel and wrapped it around her, drying her off. He kept it around her and pulled her close to him, both of them sharing the towel now. The towel soon dropped when Aaron let go and kissed her with his tongue going into her mouth , holding her hands in his. She returned the same kiss back.

"You two ain't even married yet, save it for the honey moon cause I don't want it in my house.'' Theresa soon scared them and they both blushed and Aaron quickly picked up the towel covering her and him. "Don't you need to get ready Mr. Fauston, we'll meet you at the church.''

"Alright Mrs. Russo .'' Aaron wrapped the towel around Alex, showing his bare skin and made Alex look at him, he really did have nice butt.

"Honey, are you listening to me ?" Alex quickly looked to her mom and replied,''Yes mom.''  
"You weren't listening to me were you. You were too busy looking at his butt, weren't you.''  
"Sorry Mom, what were you saying.'' She gave her daughter a stern look and soon walked away from her. When she walked off his butt came into her mind and Alex got her thinking about it now. When Alex walked in Aaron was dressed in a white t-shirt that fit him like a glove, his black formal pants black socks and shoes. He soon put on his white formal button up shirt, buttoning it up as well the collar. Before he could grab his tie, Alex did. "Can I ? My dad showed me how?"  
"Of course you may.'' She pulled up on the collar and wrapped it around his neck, looking down to see what she was doingand he looked to her with a smile and kissed her cheek.  
"Please, i'm trying to concentrate.'' When she finished they looked in the mirror in front of them and smiled and she kissed his cheek and looked back into the mirror.  
"We really do look good together, I mean just look. Your perfect and everything, and then look at me. I mean look at me, I've gained weight over the last two years. I used to be skinnier."  
"Don't be silly, I think you are handsome, sweet, caring and gentle as well. I love you for it, Don't change for anything. I love you Aaron."  
"I love you too.'' She wrapped her arms around his waist, and felt his six pack abs under her hands. "Go Aaron, now. You can't see me in my wedding dress, it's bad luck.''  
"Alright, i'll see you and your mom there soon okay. Love you babe.''  
"I love you too, now go, please.'' Aaron grabbed the coat and vaporated to the church and walked inside, putting on the coat then the boutinere making his way to the alter. Back home Alex was putting on her make up while her mom was making a few alterations to her old wedding dress and soon finished it. "Here you go honey, I got it done but we need to hurry and get to the church early.'' When alex finished her hair and make-up slid into the dress and looked her self over in the mirror in front of her and lastly put on the veil. Theresa watched her her and came into the room .

"Wow honey, you look so beautiful I just want to cry. I'm just so happy my little girl is all grown-up and is now about to be married.''


	38. Union Of Souls Pt 2

"Don't cry mom,you know I will always be your little won't change just cause my last name will, won't mean i'm not a russo. I will always be a Russo. '' They soon hugged with a loving embrace that was perfect to be a picture in a frame. Theresa soon looked at the time and realized she wasn't even ready yet her self.

''I'm not even ready myself,we are going to be late.''  
''Don't worry mom, we still got plenty of time. We will get there in time, I promise you.''  
''You sure honey ?"  
''Yes mom, go get ready.''  
"Alright.'' Theresa only had fifty minutes to shower, fix her hair, do her make-up and get dressed. She took a 25 minute shower. She took 15 to get dressed, now leaving her 10 minutes to get everything else done. She took 8 minutes on her make-up, leaving her 2 minutes for her hair. She did what she could with what time she had. When she finished they had only 18 seconds left. ''Come on Alex, it's time. We need to hurry.''  
"Take my hand mom, this way will be quicker.'' Aaron stood at the alter and the wedding march began to play. Soon the congregation stood and the doors opened and Alex appeared with her mom at her side. Harper, Alex's maid of honor was the first one to see Alex come down the aisle. ''WOW, Alex looks so beautiful, it's breath-taking.'' Aaron soon turned around and saw her coming closer to the alter then stopped and soon ran off the other way, crying. Aaron soon stepped off and watched Harper leave and follow after her. ''I'm sorry Reverend Lovejoy, it'll be just a few minutes.'' Harper soon found her,standing outside the church.  
"What's wrong Alex, why did you run off like that?''  
"I'm scared Harper, i'm afraid to get married right now. I don't think I am ready.''  
"But you are ready Alex. You and him already have a two year old boy, You've been together for three. You have nothing to be frightened of. In fact, i'm jealous of you. You have someone that loves you enough to want to marry you and have a family which you already have. Now go marry him Alex, complete the circle, complete him.'' Alex always wondered why Harper was always so smart and wise. around her. She knew how to cheer her up when times were tough. Maybe then again, thats what friends were for. Alex smiled and hugged Harper. ''Lets go Harper, I have my wedding to attend to.''  
"Way to go Alex, that's my girl.'' Harper thought to herself. The wedding march began playing again and Alex now stood beside Aaron , smiling at him tears rolling down her face.


	39. Exchanging Vows

''Why you crying, beautiful?''  
''Cause i'm happy. Happily in love with you. '' Aaron smiled at her and all was right in the world. The reverend soon began to talk about unity and matrimony.  
"Now I believe you both have written your own vows, am I correct ?''  
"That is correct reverend,'' Aaron replied. ''Mr. Fauston you may proceed.'' Aaron looked to Alex with love in his eyes and soon spoke.  
" Margarita Russo that name speaks to me. A name of great love and passion . A name the heavens cry out for its lost its most precious angel the world has ever seen. I am glad that angel had found me, i'm glad to know that angel chose me. So don't take my hand in just marriage, take it as a part of me , as part of your heart and soul, your everything. Take me into your life, embrace me in your arms, your eyes, your beauty, your everything. All in all you complete me . Thank you for everything you've done just by being with me, my friend, my life, my soulmate. .'' Alex teared up at his wordsand the reverend spoke again. ''Ms. Russo.'' She calmly maintained her tears and began to speak. ''Aaron you have brought many things into my life, things and feelings I had never felt before in my life. I never knew what pasion and true love felt like until now. I never knew how to show feelings very well. You've taught me so much, you've showed me how to show compassion and sincerity. You've showed me what it means to fall deeply in love. In all honesty and truthfully i'm glad it came from you. I'm glad it's you in my life, my heart, my spirit. In my eyes you've changed the world made it a better place to live in. Thank you for making my world, my universe.'' The reverend then spoke up after she finished. "Do you have the rings. '' Aaron went to Jerrimiah and brought him to the alter and him and Alex took the rings off the pillow. '' Repeat after me. I Aaron David Fauston, take thee Alex Russo to be my lawfully wedded wife, to cherish and to hold, to love and obey through sickness and in health til death do you part, as long as you both shall live. ''Aaron repeated the words, word for word while placing the ring on her hand and said, ''I DO.'' The reverend then looked to Alex. ''Repeat after me; I Alex Margarita Russo take thee Aaron Fauston, to be my lawfully wedded husband to cherish and to hold, to love and obey through sickness and in health til death do you part, as long as you both shall live.'' She placed the ring on Aaron's hand while reciting and then said, ''I DO.''  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride.'' They moved in closer and he lifted her veil and brushed his lips onto hers with a deep loving passion neither one would forget. '' The state of New York now recognizes you as Mr. and Mrs Aaron Fauston. The kiss soon broke and they walked down the aisle hand in hand . Soon after was the reception. Soon after the cake Alex threw the bouquet and Harper caught it in her hands. Aaron then felt up Alex's leg for a lace slip and threw it over his shoulder, in which Zeke ended up catching it. Soon Zeke and Harper looked to each other.


	40. Divided & Torn

Instead of a limosuine there was a horse drawn carriage. Inside the carriage was a note addressed to Aaron Fauston. When Aaron and Alex came outside fro the church, saw the carriage in front of them. The driver of the carriage handed Aaron the note he held, and on its cover read: URGENT, Please Read for more details. Aaron opened the note to see it was from King Justin and Queen Juliet. He read it softly to himselfand sighed. "Let's go Alex, the honeymoon will have to wait for now.'' Before she could get in the carriage with him Harper shot out of the church.'' Wait Alex, I was suppose to give you this but I forgot about it, a woman wanted me to give you this letter, please forgive me it slipped my mind. She said it was pretty important.''  
"What is it Harper and who is this woman?"  
"She told me her name was H.J. Darling, do you know her she is my favorite author.''Alex though, oh crap what was the Future Harper doing back here again.  
"Kinda, sorta. She is an old friend of mine, I've told you about her at one time, remember?" She looked to Aaron holding a note now herself. "  
"It's alright, I understand. I'll find you and we can still have our honeymoon.'' Alex felt sad and disappointed that she couldn't spend this time with her husband. She closed her eyes and focused and soon opened her eyes standing in front of Harper Finkle from the future.  
"Okay Harper what is so important that you need to talk to me about, I want to get back to my husband.''  
"So I take it Mason dumped you. How did you take it.''  
"What are you talking about, who is this Mason guy any way ?"  
"You mean, you and him never met. No, this is wrong, this is all wrong. You said you had a husband, what's his name if you don't mind me asking ?"  
"My husbands name is Aaron Fauston, he is the most amazing thing that has happened to me. Before we married we had a son together, his name is Jerrimiah. Didn't you know, we made you his godmother.''  
"No I didn't. Now I know why the future has changed. Does your husband look like this by any chance.'' She went through some newspaper clipping from the future til she found the right clipping.  
"Yeah, that's my husband. What of it ?"  
"Read the Article Alex.'' She read it softly to herself and found two words that surprised and shocked her at the same time. Killer, Murderer. That was not him, he was not like that and she knew it too. She threw the clipping down then slammed her hands down. "What are you getting at Harper? If you are trying to scare me with this, it won't work. I know him he wouldn't do that to innocent people.''  
"Then ask him, prove me wrong. If you say you are not scared ask him about it. What will do if I am right, though?"  
"I don't know what I will do but I will do something.''  
"Thank you Alex.'' As soon as Alex turned her back on her and closed her eyes, Harpers eyes began to glow a dark, blood red and her hands begin to take reptillian shape and let out a silent deadly hiss. "Oh Harper, I wanted to ask." When she turned around something consumed her, something that made everything go black. Alex couldn't see anything and her body went numb and vanished into thin air. The carriage soon pulled up to the Van Heusen Castle and he went inside to face them, seeing them sitting on their thrones and bowed in their presence. "Hello Justin, Hello Juliet...My Lords, what is of importance that you needed to summon me ?"  
"The Dragon Lord has escaped his imprisonment from the Wastelands and headed to the Mortal Realm. He needs to be stopped at all costs, before he can summon his legion and a firey Apocolypse reigns on the worlds. "  
"That would mean he would need more power than he already has. Who in the mortal realm would.'' Realization soon hit him. "OH NO, ALEX. I have to go before he can get to her.'' Aaron closed his eyes, unable to sense her anywhere. It was too late, the Dragon Lord had found her. Aaron closed his eyes tighter and balled his fists tight enough to bleed and hit the concrete wall, making a blasted hole through the castle. His Rage had finally reached its surface, and when he opened his eyes, He let the darknees that was once him, consume him.


End file.
